Messing With Ron's Mind
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: Messing with Rons mind is the main point of this story. Rons life gets confuzing very quickly as Hermiones almost identical cousin shows up. Ron LIKES her, but has always loved Hermione. A weird story, but you should still read it!
1. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.**

**(A/N: This story is linked with 'Secrets'.)**

_**Prologue**_

Hermione and Draco are getting married, Ginny and Harry are engaged and Ron has loved Hermione since shortly after he met her; she has never returned the affection. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny became friends with Draco after they freed him and his mother, Narcissa, from his father, Lucius's evil influence and power. The five friends now work at Hogwarts, three years after they left.

_**Chapter One**_

The ceremony for Hermione and Draco's was over and the guests were milling around the grounds of Hogwarts. The bride and groom were happily wandering around, arm-in-arm, talking and thanking people for coming.

Ron looked around. Harry and Ginny were talking with Lupin. A few metres infront of him was what looked like Hermione from behind. Only with chestnut hair?

"Hermione, wha-" The girl turned around. If it were possible his jaw would have fallen off and hit the ground. The girl looked almost exactly like Hermione, only with some slight differences. She had slightly more pointed face, bushy chestnut hair and blue eyes, instead of brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an ankle-length emerald green dress instead of a wedding gown. Sapphires hung from her ears.

"Oh…err…sorry." Ron stuttered in shock.

"Oh, hi! That's okay." The girl answered, "I'm not Hermione, I'm her cousin. I'm Ann-Marie. I know me and Hermione look alike, I teach at Beauxbatons." She smiled.

"Oh, Okay." Ron was tongue-tied. "I didn't know Hermione had any non-muggle relations."

"Yeah we don't talk much, so it's unlikely she'd have mentioned me. I'm muggle-born like she is too."

Ron vaguely remembered that in a conversation you should introduce yourself:

"Oh, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." He said

"I thought so. The very few times we did talk you, Harry and Draco would be all she talked about."

"Really!"

"Yeah," she answered. Ron was seriously starting to like Ann-Marie, so decided to take a chance.

"Err, Ann-Marie. Do you want to grab some thing to eat, with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure! And you can just call me Ann, okay."

"Okay." They walked over to a table full of food, grabbed some munchies, then sat down at the table. They ate and stared into each others eyes until Ron broke away.

"So Ann, what do you like to do?" Ron mentally cursed himself for the stuff up.

"Oh, you know. I like to read, watch movies, play chess, quidditch…you know – stuff." She smiled again.

"You like quidditch? Have you been to the quidditch world cup? I went to one 6 years ago. It was brilliant! Bulgaria verses Ireland."

"Wow! Have you actually been to a world cup? Cool! What happened?" Their conversation continued in that vein for quite awhile. Finally Ron worked up the courage to ask,

"Hey, would you like to come to the Quidditch World Cup with me? This year I mean? It's Bulgaria and Ireland just like the last time I went…I'll pay."

"Yeah! Sure! I'd love to! Here's my address!"

"And here's mine." Ron said writing it down. They swapped addresses and began talking about the cup and how cool it will be when Hermione and Ron's best friend Harry walked up.

"Hi Ron! Oh I see you've met my cousin! How are you Ann? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Good thanks 'Mione. Your wedding is lovely! I was just talking to Ron; he's just asked me to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Did he really now?" Hermione threw him a so-you-and-Ann-look which made Ron blush scarlet.

"Yeah, I did." He said smiling at the Hermione-look-alike. Now they were together it was no – wonder he thought she was Hermione with a hair colour change. They looked so similar. The new Mrs Malfoy started talking.

"Ann, will you come and see my parents and meet Draco and Harry? They are really looking forward to seeing you." She asked.

"Yeah, sure thing. Hang on a minute."

"See you, Ann." Ron said.

"Bye Ron, I should see you soon. I'm staying here for the rest of the holidays."

They smiled, then with a wave Ann followed Hermione away. Ron walked over to the food table, filled his plate then sat down and thought about the girl he'd just met.


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Two:**

"Harry, did you meet Ann at the wedding? Doesn't she look like Hermione? Did you know she likes Quidditch? We're going to the World Cup together-can you believe it?" Ron was ecstatic.

"Yes Ron." Harry answered tiredly. "Yes I met her, and yes she does look like…blah blah." Harry heaved a sigh. "You already said that a billion times and I've answered you a billion times."

Ron blushed

"It's just…that…I mean…"

"Yeah Ron, I know. You _like _Hermione's cousin, Ann. And from what you've told me she likes you too. That's good." Harry looked at his watch.

"Augh! It's ten o'clock; I told Ginny I'd meet her in Hogsmead at nine-forty-five! Bye Ron! I'm out of here!"

Harry ran off and Ron was left sitting alone in the private common room the five friends shared. Time passed slowly, as Ron sat staring down at the quidditch pitch. Suddenly, Ron saw some one sit down beside him. It was Ann.

"Hey Ron,"

"Hi! How'd you know where to find me?"

"I saw Harry on the way out and he told me." She smiled, "do you want to come into Hogsmead with me?" Ann queried.

"Yeah, sure! Of course." Ron told her over-enthusiastically. "I'd love to go into Hogsmead with you."

"Cool thanks!" she and Ron smiled, the pair walked through the school and out into the grounds and then down into Hogsmead.

The left the school and began walking the trail into Hogsmead.

"Did you know that I'm thinking of moving to Hogwarts to teach, Ron?" Ann asked Ron

"No, I didn't – why?"

"Well partly because 'Mione is here and now that I've met you there's even more reason," They both blushed, "and because at Beauxbatons the students and staff are snobby and conceited, where as Hogwarts everyone is much more normal and nicer."

"What do you teach?" Ron asked,

"Quidditch," she answered. "But I'm terrible at playing it though."

"Hey, same!" Ron exclaimed shocked, "I teach quidditch too. That'd mean I'd be working with you. Sweet!"

"Cool! That'd be so cool!" Ann agreed. The happy couple reached Hogsmead beaming.

"Where should we go?" Ron enquired of Ann.

"Dunno, do you want to go the Three Broomsticks?" She said seeing the pub ahead.

"Yeah, sure."

Ron and Ann walked to the door of the pub. They were just about to enter when Dumbledore walked out.

"Hello, Ron and Ann." Dumbledore said with a light hiccup and a twinkle in his eyes, dancing mischievously at the pair. "I trust you two are having a good time _together._" Dumbledore smiled as the two blushed, confirming that they were on a date, like he'd speculated.

"Well, I have to go head back to Hogwarts. I've a meeting with Minerva, Bye." Dumbledore walked off, Ron put his hand on the door ready to push the door open when Ann-Marie stopped him.

"Ron, wait. I don't feel like going into the Three Broomsticks after all. I'd rather wander around Hogsmead and the town with you. After all this is the first time I've been here."

"Yeah of course we can." Ron said smiling.

He the preceded to show Ann around around Hogsmead. Five hours later, the friends reached Ron's room hand-in-hand after a long day.

"Bye Ann." Ron said "I hope I'll see you again tomorrow." He smiled.

"Of course you will!" she exclaimed. "I'd love to spend another day with you!"

"'kay, I'll see you at nine-thirty on the quidditch pitch tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Yep, bye Ron! See you tomorrow." Ann lent over and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed.

"Bye," Ron hugged her and let go of her hand and Ann walked down the hallway. Ron waved, then stared and smiled dreamily after her.


	3. The Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any Harry Potter stuff.**

**Chapter Three:**

Their first flying date having done wondering, a few weeks and many dates later. Ron asked Ann out again.

Ron watched Ann swoop down on her Nimbus, his own Firebolt resting beside him. She hovered above the ground and jumped down catching her broom as she landed softly on her feet.

"Hey Ann!" Ron greeted his girlfriend. "Nice landing."

"Thanks Ron." Ann answered. "Hi! So what are we doing today?" Ann queried smiling.

"Dunno, where do you want to go? I thought we'd just fly around, have a picnic visit the island Dumbledore made in the lake…talk, yeah."

"That sounds wonderful," Ann exclaimed, "Wonderful!"

"Okay well let's go then!" They clambered onto their brooms and kicked off.

Later, after spending the morning wandering and flying around, then walking and eating lunch next to the lake. The red-head and the Hermione-look-alike decided to fly over the lake. About halfway over Ann suddenly stood up. "Hey Ron, watch this!" She called and suddenly jumped off her broom and plummeted down into the lake. Ron was HORRIFIED.

"ANN!" Ron screamed. He grabbed her broom and dived towards the lake. "ANN!" Suddenly a head popped up.

"Hey Ron you should try this!" She pulled her wand out and summoned her broom from Ron's hand. Ann pulled herself up onto her Nimbus and flew up to a jittery Ron.

"Hey, Ron-I'm fine! It's ok," she comforted him.

"I thought. I thought you…I was so scared."

"It's okay Ron. So fun but! You should try it."

Ron shivered at the though of what's in the lake. The Merpeople, Grindylows, Giant Squid…eergh.

"Err…um…no thanks…um, anyway."

Ann caught sight of the island in the middle of the lake.

"Hey can we go there? It looks so beautiful." Ann said smiling.

"Of course we can, race you to the beach!" Ron said.

After a sprinting race (Ron let Ann win, or so he said) the happy couple landed on the beach, little waves lapping on the shore. They sat on the golden sand and talked for a while.

In the peaceful lull, Ann told Ron she loved him. Ron's mind was racing and whirling, answered.

"I love you too Hermione."


	4. The Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, it belongs to J. K Rowling.**

**Chapter Four:**

In a peaceful lull, Ann suddenly told Ron that she loved him. Ron, mind whirling, answered,

"I love you too Hermione."

Ann suddenly backed away and stood up, tears glittering in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Ron, I can't _believe_ you just said that!" Ann exclaimed.

What? What!" Ron asked, mind spinning at Ann's sudden change.  
Ron, I just told you _I loved you!_ Me, Ann, _Ann_! And you answered 'I love you too HERMIONE!' What, my cousin-" She practically spat the word "-is married to Draco, so I'm just the replacement?" Ann looked _furious. _"I guess I look so much like HER that to YOU we are the same person!" She continued.

"Ann, I –" Ron began.

"OH, SO I'M NOT HERMIONE NOW!" She yelled. "Accio broomstick!" And with that she flew off into the sky. Ron put his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" He whispered. "What have I gone and _done?_

Harry found Ron several hours later, still sitting on the beach, his head in his hands, rocking, and sobbing.

"Hey Ron." Harry said softly. "What's wrong? We were worried about you. What happened?" Ron looked up.

"Harry, Ann told me that she loved me." Ron said hoarsely.

"Ron, that's nothing to be UPSET about! It's a GOOD thing!"

"But Harry," Ron said, and Harry noticed the pain in his best friend's eyes, "I answered her."

"But you do love her, so where's the problem?" Harry queried.

"I said, 'I love you too HERMIONE!'" Ron's face crumpled.

"Oh. I see. Well." Harry answered. "Hmmmmm." Harry's stomach churned. Accidentally telling Ann that he always had and did love her cousin Hermione, while also being in love with her, was NOT the most tactful thing for Ron to have done. Not at all. No. "Okay." Harry spoke. "That _is_ a bit of a problem, Ron."

"Kinda realized that Harry." Ron said, as though Harry was slow.

"Will you come back to the Castle now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… s'pose I might as well… Accio Broomstick!" Ron exclaimed.

So Harry and Ron got on their Firebolts and flew back to Hogwarts.

The next day, Ron refused to leave his room.

"Harry, what's going on with Ron?" Ginny questioned. "What?"

"Okay, Ginny, I'll tell you, but _only_ because you're his sister, and you can't tell _anybody_, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I won't tell anyone." Ginny said to her fiancé.

"Well, when Ann and Ron were on their date yesterday, Ann told Ron that she loved him."

"And that is bad because…" Ginny prompted insistently.

"It's bad because Ron answered, 'I love you too Hermione!'"

"He WHAT?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. You know how Ron feels about the two of them. He loves Ann, but he's _always _loved Hermione. For her to marry Draco, who was his enemy for so long, he's happy for her, but it still cut him. Then he met Ann."

"You're right Harry. Poor Ron." Said Ginny. "Does Hermione know?"

"I don't think so. Don't tell her! From what Ron told me, Ann is MAD at them."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Ann was also refusing to leave her room. When she finally came out (to the public) days later, she wandered into the Great Hall. The only two in there were Hermione and Draco. Ann walked up to Hermione.

**SLAP!**

"Ow!" Hermione yelled. "Ann, what are you doing?"

"Oh, so now you don't know!" Ann screeched. "Hermione, Ron doesn't love me, he loves _you!_" Ann was fighting to keep her hands by her side. Suddenly Draco stepped in between the cousins.

"Oi, what's this about?" He demanded.

"Ask _her, she's_ the one Ron's in love with!" Ann snapped. Draco winced. Hermione had never realized Ron's feelings for her. Draco was fine about it, Ron's feelings towards Hermione didn't matter to him. But Hermione…

"He what?" Mrs Malfoy whispered. She sat down quickly.

"HE LOVES YOU HERMIONE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Okay, settle down!" Draco said. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I… I never knew." Hermione whispered. "Merlin help me."

"You never knew?" Ann gasped. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"You should be!" Draco snapped. "Look what you've done!"

"I'm so sorry." Ann apologized. "So, so sorry." Hermione's cousin fled.

"Hermione…" Draco said. "Hermione, are you alright?" His wife jumped up and kissed him.

"I'm fine Draco." Hermione looked shocked.

"Good."

"Draco, I love you." She said.

"I know Hermione." Draco looked at his new wife and she stared lovingly back at him. They hugged, then Hermione whispered to Draco,

"I have to go see Ron."


	5. The Talks

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Five:**

Ron lay on his maroon (mwa ha ha ha ha) four poster, king-sized bed, staring at the roof. Then he heard a knock on the door. He got up and was just about to open it when a voice reached his ears.

"Ron? Ron, I know you're in there! Please open the door."

It was Hermione. Ron recoiled. He had been in his room to avoid both Hermione and Ann. He sat down on his bed.

"Ron, puh-lease, open the door." Hermione said. "Oh, fine then, if you won't open it, I will. Alohamorah!" The lock clicked and Mrs Malfoy opened the door. "Oh Ron!" She exclaimed, seeing him. "Ron, I found out what happened, I saw Ann, and –"

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron interrupted. "So sorry. You and Draco are just married, and then I mess everything up. Me, Ann, you…"

"Ron, that's okay. I had no idea you felt that way about me. I know how it is. You can't control who you like, it just happens." Ron blushed scarlet. "But Ron, you have to sort things out with Ann. She rubbed the faint hand-print on her cheek. "Although maybe not today." She winced slightly.

"Why, what happened?" Ron asked, concerned.

"She slapped me across the face." Ron looked appalled. "Ouch, yeah, maybe not today."

"Just explain everything to her. Us, our friendship, your feelings for her and me… she'll understand… eventually. She's a nice person."

"Yeah, she _is _a nice person. But…" Hermione could almost _see_ his thoughts.

"Ron, don't lose her because of me. I can be your friend, but no more. I love Draco. I'm sorry. But I will _ALWAYS_ be your friend. Forever."

"Thanks Hermione."

"Friends?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Always." Hermione left Ron to ponder his thoughts.

The next morning Ron knocked on Ann's door. Ann opened it, a flute in one hand.

"Oh, it's _you_. Go away." Ann greeted him.

"I'm sorry – " Ron began, but Ann interrupted him.

"I SAID go away! If you don't, I'll hit you with my flute!" She brandished the instrument menacingly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." Ron walked off sadly as Ann slammed the door behind him.

A few hours later, Ron was tapping on Ginny's door.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you. Please." Ron's little sister opened her door and Ron walked in. "I need some advice."

"Sure." Ginny replied. For a while the two Weasleys talked. Ron told his sister everything, Hermione's conversation, about Ann, even about being threatened with a flute. Ginny gave him some good advice, some slightly like Hermione's, then Ron went back to his room to think about what he was going to say to Ann, as he had realized that he loved her.

A few days later, Ron knocked on Ann's door again.

"Ann, we need to talk." Ron said. Ann opened the door, mercifully without her flute. Her blue eyes were icy.

"Come in." She said, strangely non angrily, almost lovingly. (?) They sat down.

"Ann, I am _so_ sorry." Ron began. He then explained his feelings for her, and what he felt for Hermione. He finished with,

"Ann, I know you probably will never forgive me, but I may have had feelings for your cousin, and she will always be my friend, but it is you that I love." (Awwwww!)

There was an awkward silence. Ann's expression softened.

"Ron, I forgive you, and I do love you, and I can't _believe_ Hermione picked Draco instead of you… but…" Ron's stomach churned.

"But…" He urged her. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

"But will you ever be able to forget you loved Hermione the way, I hope anyway, the way you love me? If you ever married me, would you ever be able to NOT think about what your life would be like if I wasn't Hermione? Would you ever be able to live happily ever after with me? Me, _Ann_?"

"Yes." Ron answered truthfully. "I love you. YOU, _Ann_."

"Good. Then would you?" Ann blushed.

"Would I what?" Ron replied, confused.

"Marry me." Ann replied. "Would you ever marry _me_, and live 'happily ever after,' with _me_?"

"Of course! I love you!" Ron answered.

"Well then." Ann got up and rummaged through a drawer full of her stuff in her desk. She turned around, clasping something tightly in her hand. She looked Ron right in the eyes and inquired,

"Ron, will you marry me?"


	6. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff; it belongs respectively to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Six:**

"Ann, are you sure?" Ron asked. "I mean… it's so sudden, look what just happened… we've just had a massive fight… and now…" he stammered.

Ann unclenched her hand to reveal a gold finger-band with a red, fiery stone embedded in it. "Wow." Ron whispered. "Ann, I'd love to accept, but – "

"You're saying 'no'?" Ann recoiled, looking as if she'd been stabbed.

"No! – I mean – yes – I mean…" Ron looked confused. "What I mean, is that I'd love to marry you, but it's a big thing, we should be completely sure."

"I want to marry you."

"Okay then."

"So your answer is…" Ann looked fearful.

"YES!" Ron answered gleefully. "YES!" Ron jumped up and hugged Ann, and they bounced around happily 'till Ron tripped over a book and crashed into a desk. "Ow!" He sat down and rubbed his shin.

"Are you okay?" Ann asked concernedly.

"Yeah. May need some ice, though it isn't really all that bad."

"I'll get some!" Ann said, rising off the carpet.

"No, it's okay. Dobby!" Ron called. There was a loud cracking noise and a flash of light, and suddenly a house-elf appeared. Ann stepped back to be hidden by Ron, who had stood. The house-elf had a funny nose and ears, like most house elves, and had a high, squeaky voice.

"Master Weezly! How may Dobby help you sir, brave and generous friend of Harry Potter, you whose nobleness knows no bounds." Ron blushed at the greeting.

"Uh, Dobby, you can call me Ron, and I need some ice please, if you aren't to busy." Dobby nodded, then vanished. "That was Dobby." Ron explained to Ann, who looked a bit weirded out. "And he always speaks like that. I'll introduce you when he comes back." Ann nodded.

"'k. I've heard of house-elves, but that was the first time I've actually _seen_ one. And so… unusually… dressed." Dobby had been wearing a tiny maroon jumper (once owned by Ron), one big, knobbly, oversized yellow sock (passed from Vernon to Harry to Dobby), a deep blue beret (a gift from Hermione), about nine badges and brooches, a black tie, one short green glove, one long silvery-blue glove, a pair of purplish shorts, and he had a pair of sunnies (sunglasses) sitting on top of the beret. "Don't house-elves normally not have actual clothes, something to do with their enslavement?"

"Yeah, but Dobby's free. Harry freed him from the Malfoys in our second year. Dumbledore pays him to work here." Dobby returned with another flash of light and a crack. He placed a bucket full of ice with a bottle of wine nestled in it, in front of Ron.

"I brought the ice, Mas – Ron." Dobby said shyly. "The wine is a gift from Professor Dumbledore, who sends his congratulations."

"Please tell Dumbledore we thank him," Ron replied, "and we thank you too Dobby."

"We?" Dobby squeaked, peering around Ron.

"This is Ann." Ron motioned for Ann to come forward.

"Hello Dobby." Ann said. "I'm pleased to meet you." She put out her hand to shake Dobby's. With a half adoring, half puppy-dog look at Ann, he vanished. Ann looked a bit taken aback.

"That as unusual." Ron commented. "Don't be offended Ann, it is a house-elf thing. Though normally he would have said something like, 'it's a pleasure to serve you, miss. Dobby is at your call, miss.'" Said Ron, imitating the house-elves high, squeaky voice. "Then he would have been shocked that you treated him like an equal."

Just then, what sounded something like a house-elf chuckle filled the room, and Dobby's voice could be faintly heard remarking that, "that Ron and his friend… so nice… like an _equal_… Dumbledore… said to call them by their _names_…" The voice faded. Ron and Ann started laughing.

"Speaking of Professor Dumbledore, how in our world, in _both worlds_, does he know everything!" Ann questioned.

"Shhh!" Ron cautioned. "No-one knows. It comes in useful though, you have to admit." He grinned as he put ice on his leg, which was turning black and blue with a big bruise, and poured the wine into two glasses he'd found.

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore!" Ann called, raising her glass. Ron laughed, and raised his glass, saying,

"I wonder if he heard that!"


	7. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any Harry Potter stuff; it belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Ron woke up early and shot a loving glance at the woman sleeping in the bed above him. Having stayed late into the night, Ron had decided to camp on an air-bed on Ann's floor. Ann was peacefully sleeping, so the red-head quietly got dressed for the day and silently went to his own room. He fingered the ring Ann had given him the night before, collected some of his money, and headed off to Hogsmeade. A short while later, Ann was woken by a strange tapping. She looked around to see a tiny blue owl tapping on her window, so Ron's fiancé picked up her wand off her bedside table and swished it, causing the window to open. The owl swooped in, dropped a letter on a hoop-pine desk in the corner, hooted respectfully at Ann, then flew back out the window, blending in with the sky. Shrugging, Ann got up and got reading for her day, changing from her pajamas into some clothes, still ignoring the letter on her desk.

Eventually she walked over and picked up the letter. The envelope was light, thin, creamy parchment with 'Ann' written on it. The seal was a purplish-blue colour, and the emblem was two wands crossed over, each wand shooting three stars. The writing on the envelope was spirally and sapphire. The Hermione-look-a-like opened the envelope and withdrew the letter, placing the envelope daintily on the desk.

"I guess I'd better read this." She muttered to herself. "Hmmm." After the first few lines, Ann felt tears prick her eyes, and by the end of the message she was quietly sobbing. "No." Ann whispered. "This can't be happening!" She sunk down onto the carpet, clutching the letter. "No no no no no!"

Ron meanwhile, was having a hard time picking Ann a ring. Finally he chose a delicate silver ring with a gem that was somehow both green and blue without being turquoise, aqua, or any similar colour. The Weasley paid for the gift, then headed back up the Hogwarts trail.

Awhile later, Ron was standing outside Ann's room, flipping a small black box over and over in his hands.

"Please, please like The Ring." Ron whispered. "Puh-lease like it!" He could hear muffled sounds from inside the room. "Ann, are you in there?" Ron called. "Hello?"

"I'm not in here Ron. Please go away!" Not a smarter person may have realized that for Ann to yell 'I'm not in here Ron,' meant that Ann had to be in the room. Ron however, simply shrugged his shoulders and walked off, planning to come back later when Ann was in her room. (A/N: Don't flame me please, Ron's dumbness is necessary, and I roll my eyes at his reaction to 'I'm not in here Ron.')

Late that night, when almost everyone was at dinner, the youngest Weasley boy realized he hadn't seen his fiancé all day.

"Hermione, have you seen Ann today?" Ron asked his friend.

"No, sorry Ron."

"'k. Thanks anyway."

After dinner, which was a most delicious roast, Ron stormed off to Ann's bedroom. Not bothering to ask if she was in there and if he could come in, the red-head simply pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock on the door.

"Alohamorah!" He cried. Nothing happened. "Alohamorah! _Alohamorah!"_ Still nothing happened. Ron tried the door handle. The door opened. It was never locked in the first place. Ron felt sheepish. But his embarrassment soon turned to concern as he saw Ann. She had tears running down her cheeks, her hair was a mess, and she looked horrified and grief-stricken. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring glazedly at Ron.

"Hi Ron." She whispered, and a faint smile appeared on her lips. But the smile disappeared in seconds as her face crumpled and Ann began to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Ron exclaimed as he sat down next to her.

"I - I - I - It's my daughter!" She cried. Ron jumped up, looking angry.

"Your DAUGHTER!" He yelled. "You never told me you had a DAUGHTER!"

"She – she's not really mine!" Ann exclaimed. "I didn't tell you yet because she lives at Beauxbatons, so I don't really have anything to do with her. I was actually going to tell you later today! My sis-sister died, so I sorta adopted her. Me and Hermione are her le – legal guardians." Ann hiccupped.

"Oh, okay then." Ron said, relieved. "So what's happened?"

"I've been called back to Beauxbatons immediately." Ann stated.

"Why, what's going on?" Ron asked. Ann's control snapped again.

"She – she- she was- was- " Ann broke up completely, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Was…" Ron inquired, an extremely concerned look on his freckled face.

"She was bitten by a werewolf." Ann's voice was suddenly eerily calm, detached. Ron looked absolutely mortified.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Yeah. She went outside into the Grounds at Beauxbatons last night, after the entire school was specifically told not to go outside. And last night was a full moon."

"But-" Ron began.

"I know; she shouldn't have been outside. They were even specifically told NOT to go outside. I know."

"Your poor niece!"

"Yah. She is apparently distraught." There were still tears coursing down her face.

"When are you leaving?" Ron questioned quietly.

"Tonight. Now, actually. Dumbledore knows. I'll write, I promise." She kissed Ron. "I have to go, my coach will be waiting. Bye Ron! I'll see you in a few weeks." Ann ran out of the room. Ron caught up with his fiancé as she arrived in the Entrance Hall.

"Ann, wait!" Ron called. Ann stopped and spun around. Ron caught up with her and passed her a small black velvet box. "Bye Ann, I love you." He gave his girlfriend one more hug.

"I love you too Ron. Goodbye!" Ann took off, and Ron walked dejectedly back to his room, lonely already.


	8. The Fury

**Disclaimer: Everything in this story (except for Ann herself) belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

**Chapter Eight:**

"Ron, do you know where Ann is?" Ginny asked. The five friends were sitting in their private common room eating breakfast. "She was going to tell me 'n' Hermione more about Beauxbatons." Ron stared into his breakfast, not even remotely hungry. Hermione commented,

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday."

"Ron, you're not eating." Harry observed.

"And for you," Draco remarked, "that's unusual." He laughed. Ron muttered sadly into his bacon.

"What?" Harry asked, straining to hear.

"She's gone." Ron said sadly to the group.

"WHAT?" Ron's four friends chorused.

"Something happened. She had to leave in a hurry, back to Beauxbatons." Draco winced in sympathy.

"What happened?" Ginny asked gently.

"Her daughter –" Ron began, but Harry cut him off

"Her DAUGHTER? Ron, did you even _know_ she had a kid!"

"It's her sister's kid. When her sister died, Ann and Hermione adopted her." Draco nodded, it was old news to him.

"Oh." Said Harry, calming down. "That's okay then."

"Go on Ron." Ginny and Draco asked. "What's happened?" Ron turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but, "

"What?" Hermione insisted.

"Ann's daughter, she, she was bitten by a werewolf." Ginny, Harry, and Draco looked mortified. Hermione looked terribly sad, but also unbelievably angry. Draco moved to hug his wife. The others all jumped up as the table and chairs was Banished from underneath them by Hermione's wand.

"Don't!" She snapped at Draco. Draco looked bewildered. Ginny wailed. Magic was radiating from Hermione in waves that hurt. All over the school students were crying out in pain. Inside his office, Professor Dumbledore jumped up and raised his wand. Heaps of silvery streaks flew out, reaching every teacher in Hogwarts, except for Hermione and her four friends.

As One the teachers raised their wands, and suddenly almost everyone in the school, ghost and all, appeared outside on the Quidditch Pitch. The only exceptions to the transportation were Hermione, her friends, and Dumbledore himself.

Meanwhile, in the private Common Room where Ron, Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ginny had been eating, Hermione strode into the middle of the room. Unseen by anyone, Professor Dumbledore appeared in a chair at the back of the room, hidden from view.

Hermione ripped a silver chain, which had previously been invisible, off her neck, and it had a long, pointy tooth on the end of it.

"What is THAT?" Harry muttered to Draco.

"Dunno, never seen it before." Draco replied very quietly.

"That's a –" Ginny never got to finish. Hermione placed the necklace and tooth in her hand, careful not to touch the Jab herself, clenched her hand, and _screamed_.

"LUPIN!" The scream was high and shrill. Dumbledore and the others winced and covered their ears. "LUPIN!" Hermione keened.

Down on the pitch, simultaneously as One, the teachers again raised their wands, this time to shield their students from the magical potency in that call.

In the Common Room, an eerie tune floated on the air. There was a flash of misty light and suddenly Remus Lupin was sprawled on the floor infront of Hermione. "YOU BIT HER!" Hermione shrieked. "YOU BIT HER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hermione whipped out her wand and aimed it at the were-wizard.

"Hermione, please, I can explain." Lupin begged. "Hermi-"

"YOU BIT HER, AFTER ALL _YOU'VE_ BEEN THROUGH AND ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! IT WAS YOU, BECAUSE THERE WERE NO OTHER WEREWOLVES IN FRANCE!" She screamed. "AND YOU BIT HER!"

"Hermione, don't!" Harry yelled. He took a step forward and got hit by a blast of power. He fainted.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Do _not _move Ginny." Draco insisted. "Ginny, trust me, _don't move_."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" His wife screamed at Lupin. Dumbledore stood up, a look of concern in his eyes.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione keened. Dumbledore launched himself at her, knocking her wand askew. A ray of green light missed Remus by inches. The Headmaster picked up Hermione's wand.

"Hermione, calm down." Dumbledore stated. "Miss Weasley, please take Harry to Madame Pomfrey down on the Quidditch Pitch. I'll transport you." Ginny crouched by Harry, then they disappeared with a flick of Dumbledore's wand. Ron vanished with them.

"_Give me my wand_." Hermione demanded icily.

"_No._ Not till you've calmed down." Hermione took a few deep breaths, and Draco could almost _feel _Hermione's magic and power seep back into her.

"Please may I have my wand back Professor Dumbledore?" She asked, outwardly almost completely calm. "I am apologizing for losing control."

"First, give me the werewolf tooth." Dumbledore insisted. "It should _never_ have been given to you."

"That's a WEREWOLF tooth?" Draco exploded. "And you wear it around your NECK? No offence Professor Lupin." He added. "Do you know how DANGEROUS that is? If it had so much as PRICKED you!" The Malfoy looked furious.

"By for now Draco." Dumbledore commented. He flicked his wand and a very angry Master Malfoy appeared down on the Quidditch Pitch. Dumbledore turned back to Hermione and threw her wand to her. Remus straightened and got a firm grip on his own wand.

"Miss Granger, er, Mrs. Malfoy, Remus can explain." Remus nodded.

"He can EXPLAIN?" Her magic shot through the surroundings again. Lupin and Albus winced.

"Yes, Hermione, I can explain." Lupin said firmly. "It was a blue full moon, my Potion was rendered useless. I had NO control what-so-ever. NONE. Ann's and your daughter was outside after every student was specifically told to stay _in_ Beauxbatons. I couldn't get inside, so they were safe. The students were actually told that a dangerous magical creature was loose. But she still went out into the Grounds. I didn't ever know till the next day. I am so, so, so sorry Hermione, you have no idea just how sorry." Remorse haunted his eyes.

"SORRY! YOU THINK 'SORRY' COVERS IT!" A blast of raw magic emanated from her again.

"HERMIONE, STOP!" Dumbledore commanded. "If you keep losing so much control, you could lose your magic completely, and for ever." This shocked Hermione so much she calmed down, eyes wide with shock.

"Professor Lupin, I'm the one who's sorry." Hermione stated. "I should have known it wasn't your fault." She walked over and hugged her friend and one-time teacher, and ALL her magic streamed back into her. "I'm so sorry." She looked slightly glazed.

"It's okay Hermione. I understand completely." Lupin said comfortingly, a whisper of a smile playing across his lips.

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Hermione asked concernedly, turning to face Professor Dumbledore.

"No, not yet. You knocked out Harry, don't worry, he'll be fine, but you almost wiped out your magical potential for ever. Not to mention that you almost killed Remus."

"I'm so, so, so, SO, sorry." She said.

"That's okay." Remus and Albus chorused. Dumbledore raised his wand and everyone on the Quidditch Pitch returned to the places her took them from, Harry appeared in the Hospital Wing, and Remus got returned to France.

"Hermione, I'll be keeping this." Dumbledore said firmly, picking up Lupin's werewolf tooth. "Don't' worry; we won't mention the unforgivable curse either." He added cheerfully. "Bye!' Then he disappeared. Hermione sunk to the floor.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco, Ginny, and Ron asked. She simply shook her head.

"No. You guys, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Hermione, it's okay." Ginny reassured her friend. Hermione just shook her head again, eyes glistening with tears.

"No it isn't. Not at all. I feel _terrible_ about this. " She wailed. Her three friends walked over and sat down beside her, Draco hugging his wife. Hermione looked like a small, upset child. Suddenly, Harry walked into the room.

"What did I miss?" The Potter joked. Ginny couldn't help it, the situation was so tense, and she started giggling. Her laughter was contagious. In a few minutes, ever Hermione was laughing, though somewhat subduedly. Soon the five friends were telling jokes and mucking around again.


	9. The Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, okay. Now, to the story.**

_(A/N: Sorry about this chapter, needed it for later work, and had a total mental writing block at the time of this chapter, it took me weeks to write.)_

**Chapter Nine:**

A week and a half after Hermione 'lost it,' Ron scrambled into the Common Room shared by him and his friends. He sat down infront of the fireplace, where a fire was burning merrily. In the background, Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, and tactfully crept quietly out of the room, leaving Ron alone. Then they told Draco and Hermione to give him some space for a while.

Meanwhile, Ron was anxiously scanning the fire, searching for something of which I know not. (A/N: I'm serious! The writers block!)

Suddenly, Ann's head appeared in the fire with a slight 'pop!'

"Hi Ron!" She said cheerfully. "I've missed you so much!"

"Hi Ann!" Ron replied smiling. "I've missed you too!"

_(A/N: Thrilling convo, I'm sure! laughs) _

"So, how is everyone?" Ann asked.

"They're okay, sorta. How's your daughter?"

"She's… getting along… I guess. Really having a hard time."

"Awww. What's her name anyway?"

"Fiona. And what did you mean by 'sorta okay'?" She queried.

"Hermione, well… she kinda lost it."

"She WHAT!"

"Yeah. Went CRAZY. Knocked out Harry, tried to kill Remus, and all the students had to be evacuated. She lost control of her magic. Harry tried to get near her and fainted. Poor Hermione."

"Oh no! Poor thing! Give her a hug for me!"

"'k." Ron tried not to be pleased he had an excuse to hug Hermione. "Did you like my gift?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I love it! Thanks Ron, it's GEORGEOUS! I've never seen a prettier ring!" Footsteps echoed down the hallway on Ron's side of the connection, then Draco's voice came through the door.

"Hey Ron, sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Quidditch, remember? You promised you'd join us and play a game with the students."

"Coming!" Ron called. Draco walked off.

"I heard that." Ann said. "I'll see you soon. Say 'hi' to everyone for me! Bye!"

"Bye Ann, I love you." Ron goodbyed her.

"I love you too Ron. Bye!" There was another small 'pop!' and Ann's head disappeared from the fire. Ron straightened up, brushed the soot and ash off his robes, and grabbed his Firebolt.

"Up." The Firebolt hovered in midair. Ron opened his massive bay-view window, climbed on his broom, then flew out the window to soar down onto the Quidditch Pitch. Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione ran over to him as he landed.

"Hi Ron." Ginny greeted her brother. "How's Ann?"

"Ann's all right. She says hi to you all."

"How are Fiona and Remus?" Hermione inquired, looking worried.

"Fiona is… okay. She's having a hard time adjusting, understandably. I forgot to ask about Remus." Hermione nodded.

"Ready to play Ron?" Harry asked. "We changed the rules slightly."

"Yeah." Draco continued. "It is now seven of them, a mix of the four house teams, verses you, me, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, " Ron's eyes opened wide at the thought of _Hermione_ playing _Quidditch_, "and, Fred and George!"

"Fred and George are _here_!" Ron said, shocked. "And playing for _us_?"

"Yeah." Draco replied.

"Who's Seeker?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Me!" Ginny smiled. "Harry and Draco didn't want to bother fighting about it, so I'm Seeker!" She said happily.

"Harry and Draco are going to be chasers. Did you want to be one too?" Hermione questioned.

"Nah. I'd rather be Keeper." Ron stated. Hermione nodded.

"And we, - " A familiar voice piped up.

"Of course, - " A similar voice interrupted.

"Are back, - " The first voice continued.

"To be your - " The second one said.

"BEATERS!" They exclaimed together.

The student team, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Draco, and Hermione swung around to see Fred and George, the _legendary_ mischief makers of Hogwarts, and the owners of WWW! The huge crowds of students in the stands, and the seven on the Pitch started cheering.

"FRED AND GEORGE! FRED AND GEORGE!"

"How come they cheer for you!" Ginny cried out. The twins shrugged in unison, grinning evilly. The crowd suddenly stopped cheering as a lovely hawk with sharp amber (yellow) eyes landed in the middle of the Pitch. The hawk then transformed into Madame Hooch, Hogwarts ex-Quidditch teacher, who'd agreed to come and ref just this one match.

The teams assembled on their brooms, and Madame Hooch released the golden snitch and bludgers. Then she tossed the Quaffle, and the game began!

By the end of the match, when Ginny caught the Golden Snitch, the score was 370 – 90, in favor to Ron and his friends of course!


	10. The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related stuff. **

**Chapter Ten:**

Two weeks later, Ron was standing outside, staring down the track which joined Hogwarts to the Hogsmeade station. He was waiting for Ann, who was to return any minute now.

"Waiting Ron?" A voice asked. Ron jumped. Dumbledore walked up and stood beside him.

"What are you doing out here Professor?" Ron queried.

"Waiting for Remus. He's coming back from France. Fleur, the new Headmistress, whom I believe you know," Ron blushed, "can no longer keep him at Beauxbatons Academy. Werewolves are normally banned in France. Hermione and I, mainly Hermione, had to pull a lot of strings to get Remus, Professor Lupin, into France in the first place. He was only allowed if kept under _strict_ regulations. Since he bit Fiona, Remus was exiled, never to return."

"Ouch."

"Yes. I believe they are coming now." Dumbledore said as a faint clip-clopping noise echoed in the air. The carriages rumbled up the drive. Dumbledore approached the second of the two once they had stopped moving. The door on the carriage opened and a tired, worn out looking Remus Lupin stepped out. Dumbledore hugged him, and then the two wizards walked, or in Lupins case, struggled, up to the Castle.

The first carriage opened, and Ann stepped carefully out. Ron ran towards her.

"Ann!" He yelled. The kissed, then Ann put her hand on the carriage door.

"Ron, I've got something to show you." She said cautiously. Ann opened the door again and an eleven year old girl serenely and daintily clambered down.

"'Ello." She said with a French accent. "Vairy nice to meet you." She continued. Ron was in shock. The girl had very long, silvery-white-blonde hair, clear green eyes, and pearly white teeth. On one side of her head her hair was pulled back behind one ear, which was pointed at the tip.

"Er – very nice to meet you." Ron stuttered, "I'm Ron."

"Zat is good; Ann said 'ow much she likes you." Fiona answered.

"Shall we 'ead up to zee Castle zen?" Ann asked, blushing furiously and lapsing into her accent in embarrassment.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. He raised his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ann and Fiona's luggage hovered in the air.

"Cool! I vairy much wanted to see zis Castle!" Fiona exclaimed.

Ann and Ron walked up towards Hogwarts, Ron moving the luggage, and Fiona prancing along lightly, almost floating, along just infront of them.

"You never said she was part Veela!" Ron cried out, very, very quietly.

"I didn't? Oh Ron, I'm SO sorry. I thought I told you." My brother-in-law was Bulgarian, and his mother was a Veela. The trait showed up rather strongly in Fiona!" She said softly.

"That's okay." Ann slipped her hand into Ron's hand as they walked up to the Castle. Fiona stopped infront of the main Doors to the Entrance Hall.

"Wow." She said softly. "Zis is vairy lovely a school."

Ann walked up and opened the Doors, then they all entered Hogwarts. Ron was relieved of the luggage by Professor McGonagall, who was standing beside Dumbledore. The two seemed to have been waiting for them.

"Hello Ann, Fiona." Dumbledore greeted the newcomers.

"Hi." Ann said. "Thank you for allowing me to bring Fiona to Hogwarts."

"That's fine Ann. As you know, Hogwarts is the only School Of Magic to allow werewolves, and there has only been one previously." Ann nodded. "And Fiona," Dumbledore continued. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you will be happy here."

"Zat is vairy nice of you Professor Dumblydore." The girl said, smiling shyly. "I like ziz 'Ogwarts vairy much already. Tis a nice place. "

"That is good." Professor Dumbledore replied. "And I am sure 'Zis 'Ogwarts'" He smiled, "will love 'aving you 'ere." He dropped the accent. "You will be Sorted this afternoon, Professor McGonagall will explain later," He motioned to Minerva, "and apart from Ann and her friends, you will have a mentor here at Hogwarts." He made another hand motion and someone stepped forward.

"Him!" Ann yelled, seeing Remus again.

"Yes, me." Lupin stated simply. "Who better than to teach Fiona how to be a werewolf and manage it, especially at school, than the only werewolf ever to have passed through a school of magic?" He smiled wryly.

"Alright." Ann said reluctantly. "I guess it'll be okay then." Ron smiled.

"Zis is okay." Fiona piped up. "Professor Lupin is vairy funny!" Ann nodded her consent.

"Fiona, lunch is starting. Why don't you and Remus go and join the rest of the School?" Albus suggested. "Remus," he added in an undertone, "Tell the students that she is an exchange student, fill her in on it beforehand. Do NOT let her tell anyone what she is, Veela or Werewolf." Lupin nodded. Ann hugged her 'daughter,' then the two werewolves walked off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Ann, Ron, if you'll excuse us." Dumbledore said. "Minerva and I have a previous engagement to attend to." The two Professors walked off. Ron turned to Ann.

"Welcome back." He said warmly. "I've missed you."

"I know. I've missed you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Fiona though." She smiled.

"Tis fine Ann." Ron replied. Checking no students were around the couple kissed softly. The happy duo then spent the rest of the day wandering around together, except when they went to Fiona's Sorting.

A large amount of the School was milling around. The Sorting wasn't really all that formal, anyone could be there. Ron supposed it could have simply been done in Dumbledore's office or someplace, but when he said as much to Ann he pointed out that this way the students would see the decision and not doubt the newcomer's placement.

Fiona sat there on the three legged stool looking very, very nervous. Professor McGonagall walked over and placed the Sorting Hat on her head, making her hair swish slightly. Ann could have sworn she heard one of the students sigh.

After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat called out to the crown, in which Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ann, Harry, Ginny, and Remus were standing in.

"RAVENCLAW!" Harry looked slightly crestfallen, but Hermione beamed as she was Head of Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws were cheering, and all the other students, particularly the boys, looked slightly dejected.

The Hat was removed from Fiona's head, and the little French human/Veela/werewolf ran down to hug Hermione and Ann, and to meet her 'mothers's' friends.

This was how Hogwarts gained its second werewolf, another of few French students, and it's first part-Veela attendant.

(A/N: I know this chapter really just related to Fiona, and was fairly short, but I liked this chapter, and need Fiona in the story. Also I needed to bring Ann back. But to be completely honest, I just ADORE writing with the French accent!)


	11. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any Harry Potter related stuff. **

**Chapter Eleven:**

Ron and Ann were drifting aimlessly around the passageway outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms. The subject had been split into two parts, which Harry and Lupin were teaching, mainly to give the students a reason for Remus staying. Remus was teaching students all about Dark Creatures which weren't handled in their 'Care for Magical Creatures' classes. Harry was teaching all about Dark spells, curses, jinxes, and anti-dark incantational stuff. Even though there was no Voldemort or Death Eaters, the subject was still taught so the knowledge wouldn't be lost, just in case. Harry had gracefully given Lupin his old classroom back, so Harry was teaching in the room next to him.

Anyway, while Ron and Ann were aimlessly wandering, they passed Fiona.

"Hi Ann, Hi Professor Weezly!" The girl chorused gaily. "'Ow are you?"

"Hi Fiona." Ron replied. "We're good. Are you enjoying it here?"

"Yes Professor Weezly. Very much!"

"Hi Fiona." Ann turned to her kin. "It is good that you are enjoying yourself, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is fun 'ere! Remus -" Ann twitched, "- is 'elping me to catch up wiz zee uzzer students, so I won't be too far be'ind zem when zee classes start again soon." She smiled. "I is 'aving so much fun 'ere!" Ron laughed.

"Aren't we all?" He commented, exchanging a glance with Ann. "Hey, Fiona, while we aren't in class, or I am not teaching or looking after you as a teacher, you can call me 'Ron' instead of 'Professor Weezly.' After all, Ann here is my fiancé, and Hermione is one of my best friends, k."

"Okay… Ron." The Veela replied cautiously. She hugged her aunt/'mother,' saying to the pair, "I 'ave to go, or I will be vairy late…" She trailed off.

"'k. Bye!" See you later!" Ann and Ron said. Fiona started to walk off down the hall. Halfway along, she turned and called,

"By zee way, is you two coming tomorrow night?" Without waiting for an answer she took off along the passage. Ann turned to Ron.

"What's happening tomorrow night?" She queried.

"Dunno." Ron replied. "No idea. But if it's something like a party in the Ravenclaw Common Room or whatever, she'll be sadly disappointed if she expects you to come. No offence, but she sees you as a friend, and family, not at all as a teacher, which is okay, while you aren't teaching her, yet, but her year-mates most certainly share that view. To them you are just some adult, to others a teacher, but to all the students, you're an adult who's friends with the teachers. If you, or Remus, or any of us, showed up at some secret student thing, they wouldn't take it well, so…" Ann nodded as Ron trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. But really, I wonder what they're up to?" A high pitched cheeping could be heard echoing down the hall.

"Since Professor Dumbledore seems to know _everything_ that goes on in this Castle, he'll probably get Harry to lend Lupin his Invisibility Cloak, so he can monitor her without the students knowing if something like that came up."

No sooner had Ron finished this sentence that a tiny black flying object (TBFO) collided with the side of Ann's head with a 'fwht,' its impact knocking Ann off balance so she fell over.

"Ooof!" She stood up very quickly. "What _was_ that?" She asked Ron, who looked very confused.

"No idea… hey! What's this? I think it's what hit you!" He exclaimed, pointing at a tiny owl which was sitting on the stone floor looking glazed. Ann crouched down and picked it up.

"Aw, isn't it _cute!_" She cooed. On closer inspection the owl, which looked to be a Scops owl as it was smaller that a tennis-ball, was black with silver wing and tail tips, and large, adorable amber eyes. It sat on the palm of Ann's hand, fitting perfectly, whooting as Ann ran a finger down its back. The owl nuzzled its head against her hand affectionately.

"Hey Ann, I think it was carrying this." Ron realized, stooping to pick up a black envelope on the flagstones. "I wonder who it's for?" The red-head turned the envelope over to see the words,

'_Lord Ron and Lady Ann_

_7th Floor Corridor_

_Outside the Dark Arts Classrooms_

_Hogwarts'_

Written on the envelope in an ornate, flowing silver script. "Hey, I think it's for us!" He announced, shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's addressed to 'Lord Ron and Lady Ann.' Do you think we should open it?" He inquired. "I mean, it does have our names on it, in a way, and it's addressed to where we are at this exact moment."

"Hmm. Maybe we should open it. If it isn't for us, we'll find out who sent it, and explain what happened." Ann reasoned. Ron flipped the envelope over and opened it. Inside was a piece of black parchment with silver lettering, folded horizontally into thirds. The Scops owl bounced up Ann's arm to perch on her shoulder as she plucked the letter from Ron's hands. Ron's fiancé deftly unfolded the message, and the pair and the owl stared at its contents.

_Dear Lord and Lady._

_You are invited to attend the Masked Ball._

_It will be held in the Great Hall,_

_Commencing at 8pm,_

_Tomorrow Night._

_We hope you will come._

That was all. Ann laughed. "So that was what Fiona meant by 'are you coming tomorrow night?' So, Ron, are you up for it? Ron smiled.

"Only if you are!" He retorted.

So the two decided to go to the Masked Ball.

Later that evening, in the private common room shared by the six friends, Ginny pulled out a letter addressed to 'Lord Harry and Lady Ginny,' and asked if they got a similar invite. Harry stared around the room at Ron, Draco, Ann, and Hermione. All four of the others nodded.

"Yeah, we got one." Draco answered, indicating both himself and Hermione.

"Are you all going?" Ron inquired. "Ann and I got an invite, and we've decided to go."

"Yeah, we're going." Replied the other two couples. "It sounds like fun!"

"Dumbledore told me he send letters to all the students not here for the holidays, so they'll come if they can." Harry commented.

"You know," Hermione began, "in 'Hogwarts, a History,' there has never been a Masked Ball. This will be the first one ever."

Friendly laughter echoed around the room.

"Trust 'Hogwarts, a History.'" Ron said, and the six people in the room all began laughing uncontrollably.


	12. The Twirling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Harry Potter connected stuff.**

**Chapter Twelve:**

It was the night of the Masked Ball, and Ann and Ron were walking along the corridor to the Great Hall. Just outside the doors, Ann turned to face Ron.

"Hey, do I look okay?" She asked slightly worriedly.

"Yes!" Ron replied emphatically. Dressed in flowing sapphire dress robes with a _long _midnight blue cloak, and wearing an ornately delicate silver mask which made her eyes look cat-like shaped, Ann looked terrific. Ron himself was wearing robes of forest green, which, most surprisingly, didn't clash too badly with his hair. A black mask, shaped like Ann's so it only covered the area around his eyes, emphasized the sharp blueness of his eyes. Ann was also wearing silver gloves that ended just before her elbow, and dainty sandal type shoes. With her hair made slightly curlier and fluttering around her face, Ron thought Ann looked almost ethereal. "Ann, you look _perfect_." Ron reassured her. "And how do _I_ look?" He joked.

"Wonderful Ron." She clasped his hand. "I guess it's time to enter the Hall." She said apprehensively.

Pushing open the magnificent big double doors to the Great Hall, an amazing sight met their eyes.

All the students who could attend the Ball were in the Great Hall already, dancing, twirling, whirling.

Ron spotted many of his friends, barely recognizable, as they entered the room. He even saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore dancing a slow, sweeping waltz. At this Ron 'coughed' and shifted his gaze to where students were just milling around, until Ann spoke.

"Hey Ron… look!" She whispered emphatically. Tilting her head, Ron looked in that direction. "She looks so _happy._" Ann continued.

Fiona was dancing and being twirled by a guy in her year. She was smiling and looked radiant. But the guy looked like he'd won the lottery, and wasn't really paying attention when she tried to start a conversation while they were dancing, he just stared at her, looking like he felt unbelievably lucky, and couldn't believe his own eyes.

"I know." Ron said. "But… watch out for her." He warned. "She could get hurt. That boy… she's a Veela, remember?" He added. "Fleur had that same impact on m – guys here. They only really liked her because of her looks."

"Yeah." Ann nodded. "I know. I'll keep an eye on her. Maybe – " But at that very moment, when Fiona started dancing with another guy who was smiling, talking and laughing with her, and acting completely normal and un-adversely affected by Fiona's presence, the first guy got a shock. He was suddenly confronted by none other than Remus Lupin, who appeared to be telling the kid, in no uncertain terms, that if he couldn't treat a girl like she wasn't just a pretty object to admire, then to leave his charge alone. However, seeing Fiona conversing with the second boy, the one who regarded her normally, Remus caught Ron's eye and winked.

"Actually Ann, I don't think that will be a problem." He quickly filled Ron in on what Lupin had done.

For the first time, Ann actually smiled at the mention of the older werewolf.

"You know Ron, at first I was horrified that the man who – who-" She stuttered slightly. "-who bit her was to be her mentor and guardian." She paused, then continued speaking, although sounding very apprehensive. " But, well, it _seems_ to be working out fairly well. Fiona seems happy, and judging by _that_-" she indicated the scene with Fiona and the two boys, "-Professor Lupin seems to be taking his role seriously, yet still keep Fiona happy, and all the other students oblivious." She stopped talking, sounding unsure. Ron nodded.

"Yeah. Lupin's a great guy. He couldn't help what happened." Ann still looked apprehensive. "Hey Ann, do wish to dance?" Ron asked, holding out his hand. Ann slid her hand into his, and they swept out into the dance floor.

The rest of the evening was breathtaking. Ann and Ron danced, and danced, and danced, Ron stepping on Ann's feet a lot. Occasionally when they weren't dancing, just wandering around eating and talking, they were joined by two or more of their friends. At one point, Fiona, still dancing with the second guy, whirled by looking like a silver faery, and said smilingly,

"Professor – um – Mister Weez – uh, Ron, and Ann, I is so vairy 'appy to be 'ere!"

_(A/N: I know this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry about that, but I really wanted to show just how the friendship between Remus and Fiona is working out, how she is fitting in with other students, and that Ann is still rather reserved towards Remus. Plus, I really do just ADORE writing with the French accent, it is SO fun!)_


	13. The Room

**Disclaimer: I have now completely run out of new ways to say: 'I do not own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter related stuff, it belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.' It is very hard to think of new disclaimers ever single chapter…**

(A/N: You know, this story was originally going to end at Chapter 13, but I've decided it will go on for a bit longer. Not sure how much longer though, so… anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and please review! Also, I want to know if this story should keep including Fiona, bit less than in this chapter, but still appearing frequently.

By the way, you actually find out Fiona and Ann's last name. They have the same one. I think it is pretty. Should Ron change his name?)

**Chapter Thirteen:**

A week and a bit after the masked ball, Ron and Ann got a surprise visitor.

"Hello Ann, Ron," The visitor nodded. Professor Lupin strode into the private common room. "Oh, hello Hermione." The werewolf greeted the one other person in the room. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Hi Professor Lupin." The three friends chorused. They'd been sitting in the room talking about Fiona, and how they were going to help to manage her 'furry little problem.'

"This is important." He stated seriously. "As you all know, the full moon is only 9 days away. At that time, both Fiona and I," He looked directly at Ann, "will transform. Now Hermione has kindly agreed to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for both me and her 'daughter' for which I am very grateful, but both I and Professor Dumbledore have reached an agreement. After taking the Potion, when we transform we will be like harmless wolves. _But_," he emphasized, "I realized that even in that state, once transformed, we shouldn't be left alone together as wolves. Wolves are fierce creatures." He added. "We will be wolves, not humans, which could cause… problems." He paused. "So I went to the Headmaster, and he agrees with my theory. So Fiona will be kept in the Room of Requirement, and I in the Shrieking Shack." The man shuddered. Hermione looked concerned.

"But, Professor, wouldn't you rather not… go back… there?" Hermione asked.

"I could have taken the Room of Requirement, if that's what you mean Hermione, but I did not wish too. I don't want Fiona to suffer there as I did. Even though, for me, the Shrieking Shack is… unpleasant… full of… memories… I don't ever want to inflict that on another person. I don't want her to experience that."

Suddenly, Ann jumped up, and in an instant all her turmoil with Remus was gone, and she was hugging him tightly. Lupin looked astounded at the effect his last few sentences had caused.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ann was saying, a smile playing across her features. Then she disentangled herself and sat down beside Ron, looking rather embarrassed.

"Umm… anyway," the Professor said, looking slightly shocked and bewildered at Ann's reaction, "I really came to tell you that for the next 2 weeks, or one week and a bit, Fiona and I will be very sick. The Wolfsbane Potion will make us ill, particularly her as she is younger, and we will be very tired and worn out after the full moon. The students will be told that she has gone back to France to visit her friends and Fleur." Ann nodded. "And I will have 'gone' with her to supervise." He smiled.

"Okay. Thank you for this." Ann said. "Will Fiona… will she… be okay?"

"Ann, Hermione, Ron," Lupin began, "this is hard for me to say, but she… becoming a werewolf for the first time is…"

"She will be changed." A voice said harshly from the doorway. "She will be… different. No-one could go through such an experience and not emerge a slightly different person. She will need you. All of you, to help her through this." Four heads whipped around to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway. Professor McGonagall actually wiped a tear off her face. Ron was shocked. Professor McGonagall, _crying_? Never! But here was the proof. "I came to tell you that it is time for _you-_" she looked at Remus "-and Miss Fiona to go now. Ann, Mr. Weasley, Miss Gra – Mrs. Malfoy, you are welcome to visit them, along with Harry, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy."

"Okay." Replied Lupin. "Coming Minerva. Bye." He walked towards the door. Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Ron, Hermione, Ann, will you please take Fiona to the Room? She is in my office. I thought it better if her family took her. Explain about the Room, and any questions she may have, within reason of course. Make sure she knows she must NOT leave the Room, for any reason. Please excuse me, I have to go. Dumbly – I mean, Professor Dumbledore – " Minerva looked shifty "– is waiting for me." The others just stared at her. "Previous arrangement with someone." She nodded, then swept out of the room.

Ron raised an eyebrow. Then he couldn't help it, he started sniggering. Even though Ann had almost no idea why Ron was almost hysterical, she started laughing. Even Hermione let out a few giggles before she regained her composure.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then." She said briskly. "C'mon, we'd better go get Fiona."

A short while later the three friends were at Professor McGonagall's office. Ron was still laughing in random outbursts, but was quickly sobered when he saw the child. Fiona met them chirpily.

The tiny black and silver Scops owl that had previously falconed Ann when delivering the invitation to the Masked Ball was sitting in her palm, chirping and whooting softly as Fiona patted it.

"'I Ann, 'Ermione, Ron! 'Ow 'ave you been?" She greeted them enthusiastically; hugging them all, even Ron. "I 'ave been told I must go away for a while, because of zee full moon, and me being bitten and a werewolf and all." She added.

"Yeah, we know." Ann said gently to the girl. "We've come to take you to where you'll spend the next two weeks."

"Okay. Will I be able to 'ave people visit me?" She queried. "If I'm gonna be stuck in the same place for zee 'ole two weeks, zen I wish to be able to 'ave some people visit me." She smiled. "Puh-lease?"

"Yes Fiona, you can have some people visit you." Hermione answered. "Me, Ann, Ron, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. But no students. They think you're in France visiting Beauxbatons." Fiona nodded her acceptance.

In a few minutes the group of four was standing outside the Room of Requirement. The Scops owl had been placed in Hermione's care.

"I need a place for Fiona to stay for a week before and a week after her transformation this month, which is unbreachable to the students except for Fiona herself, and for the Room to return to normal when she leaves it." Ann thought, and spoke out loud. Ron and Hermione had explained to her all about the Room of Requirement. Well, to be honest, Hermione had explained and Ron had added a few sentences about food appearing right when you want it.

A door materialized in the wall, right infront of where Ron and Fiona were standing. Fiona screeched in shock and Ron jumped violently. Ron then 'coughed' and tried to look as if he hadn't been startled. Then Hermione strode forward and opened the door. They all stepped in and looked around in amazement.

The entire room was either silver, frosty, or blue, and sometimes combinations of those three hues. Seems the Room was going to be unusually accommodating. The place looked like a small flat! There was a main room with books everywhere, a fireplace, a couch, a comfy looking chair, a hoop-pine desk with a chair, and a small table to store things on. Fiona looked around in surprise. There were two doors leading off the main room.

"Wow, Hermione, you never told me the Room was like _this_." Ann gasped.

"I, I, I didn't know." Hermione stuttered. "I had no idea the room was even capable of this!"

"This is so cool!" Ron announced gleefully.

"What is zrough 'ere I wonder?" Fiona pondered, looking at the two doors. She floated over and opened one. In the room there was a hoop-pine four-post bed with silky frosted blue sheets, a silver pillow, and a blue bedspread. "Zis is so very pretty!" She said in an adoring voice. "What is in zee uzzer room?" She continued. The young girl left the bedroom and opened the other door. There was a magnificent bathroom in there, with a HUGE bath, a toilet, sink, and shower, all done in white marble, and the cupboard the sink was on, and the tiles covering the floor seemed to be of marble only they were all frosty blue. Hermione looked astonished.

"I guess the room really outdid itself this time!" she exclaimed.

"No ones tried to live in here for a time." Ron supposed. "It wanted this place to be special, I guess." Ann just nodded in amazement.

"Fiona," Ron instructed, "think of food. Umm… think/say 'I want some chocolate.'" Fiona nodded.

"Please Room, may I 'ave some chocolate?" She asked. Ron laughed.

"Honestly, I don't think saying please or not will bother the room!"

Hermione just raised an eyebrow again and pointed to the little table. It was smothered by Honeydukes best chocolate. Ron looked extremely put out. "Well then Fiona, I guess you're right."

"Thank you Room!" She chimed sweetly. Ann grinned.

"Zis place is vairy lovely!" Fiona commentated. "Maybe I will like it 'ere more zan I zought."

"So the Room is to your liking then, I take it?" A voice inquired from behind everyone. Everyone jumped.

"'Ello Professor Dumblydore." Fiona chirped. "Yes, it is vairy lovely."

"Good then." He nodded. "A house elf will bring your tonic to you each night at 9pm, and 4pm on the night of your transformation. Make sure you drink it _straight away_." He impressed on her. "And sugar will make it completely useless. _No sugar_." He added. "On the night of your transformation, no one will be able to get into the room after one hour before sunset." The girl nodded. "I will leave you all now." Dumbledore said. With that he turned around and swept imperiously out the door, closing it behind him.

"Fiona, we should go now." Ann said regretfully. "I'll come see you soon, okay. Remember, you _can't _leave this place for _any_ reason."

"Yep." Fiona agreed. "Take Potion at nine each night, four on the night of the full moon, don't leave zee Room for any reason, and no sugar. I'll remember, don't worry." She smiled. "I'll be fine. Bye!" Ann and Hermione hugged Fiona, then walked out of the room.

"If you need anything, ask the Room, or call Dobby. He's the house-elf who's looking after you in here." Ron advised. "If you need us, call Dobby and he'll tell us." Fiona nodded again, then as Ron turned to follow his friends, Fiona suddenly hugged him.

"I zank you Ron." She said gratefully. "Bye."

Ron left the room and caught up with Hermione and Ann, making sure to close the door behind him.

"What did she want?" Ann asked curiously.

"Nothing much." Ron replied. "Just to thank me for something I said. I told her if she wanted us, she could call Dobby and he'd find us."

"Aw Ron, that's so sweet." Ann said adoringly, kissing him on the cheek. Hermione looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I'll be going. Got to meet Draco." She explained, and then bailed.

"Bye Hermione." Ann said.

"Yeah, bye Hermione." Ron called after her.

"So Ron, what should we do for the rest of the afternoon?" Ann inquired.

"Well, I was thinking of eating chocolate, but what would you like to do?" He replied.

"Umm… maybe just go a-wandering?" She asked.

"Sure! I'll bring chocolate, and we can go a-wandering while eating the chocolate. Suit you?"

"Yeah, sure! You know I love chocolate." She ginned. "But then, who doesn't?" They laughed.

Walking outside near the Quidditch Pitch, Ron and Ann were talking.

"Ann, I have a question. Just what is your last name?" Ron asked.

"It is D' Neige. It means, 'of Snow,' or 'Snowflake.' The same as Fiona's last name actually. My sister kept her own name when she got married, and passed it on to her daughter because she thought it was pretty."

"It is pretty. You know, Ron D' Neige sounds good." He mused. "Maybe I should keep you name. Oh, the other thing I was going to ask you Ann, is, are you coming to teach at Hogwarts this coming term?" The Weasley questioned. "You never actually said yes or no."

"Yeah, I am…" Ron stopped walking and faced her.

"Ann, are you okay? You've seemed rather detached for the past few minutes." He looked at her, concern shining in his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Ron…" She began, then trailed off.

"What?"

"When should we set the date?"

"Date? For what?"

"Our wedding."

"Oh, that date! Well, umm, where should we hold it?"

"I was thinking maybe… Hogwarts. Like Hermione and Draco's wedding. It was SO pretty."

"Yeah, we'd have to check with Dumbledore, but that sounds fine. Do you want it to be during the school term or in the holidays?"

"I was thinking maybe next holidays. That way we have a whole term in between."

"Sounds okay." Ron agreed amicably. "Ah, just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"My family."

"What about your family?"

"They've never met you. Actually, apart from Ginny, I don't think they've heard about you, to be honest."

"RON!" Ann exclaimed.

"What!"

"You haven't _told_ them about me?"

"No, not yet, I haven't really had the time! Right after we became engaged, Fiona got bitten, you left, I was worried about you both, then you came back, and things have been so hectic! I haven't talked or written to them, except for Ginny of course, since the wedding at the start of these holidays!" He protested valiantly.

"Oh, okay. I thought you meant you deliberately hadn't mentioned me." She smiled. "Sorry."

"No. Well, are we going to get married next holidays, so there is this term coming, and then we'll get married?"

"That sounds fine." Ann agreed. "I can't believe we're getting _married_!" She announced excitedly. "This is SO amazing!"

"Yeah, it is." Ron kissed his fiancé.

"So Ron, we still up for the Quidditch World Cup in the summer?" Ann asked, completely changing the subject and throwing Ron off balance.

"Ah, yeah, of course. Fiona can come too." Ann smiled.

The happy couple then spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around in bliss, talking, and anyone who saw then instantly smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** _Hi every one!_ I know that there are now Authors Notes for this chapter, but I needed this note at the end and the other at the start so…

Well, what I wanted to tell you all is that there will probably be a LONG delay between chapter updates for this story. I started writing this story LAST year, as in 2004, and all I really had to do was type up the chapters and post 'em. But then my computer broke and I never had time to type, so the story was written on paper and kept in a folder. So all I had to do now was to type up already written chapter drafts. BUT, here is the bad part. I'm out of existing chapters, so now I have to actually write some more before I can post them, instead of just typing up what I've already written. So there will be quite a delay between new posts, unfortunately. Sorry about that.

_**Just as a more happy endnote:**_

To all who celebrate Christmas, **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

To all who don't have a **GREAT FESTIVE SEASON!**

And to absolutely everyone, **HAPPY NEW YEAR! ** )


	14. The Suspense

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter. But I am getting rather tired of trying to think of a new way to say that. Ah well. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate Christmas, and a great festive season to all that don't! Happy New Year to all!**

(**A/N: **Whenever I refer to a 'common room' I mean the private one shared by the group of friends, which includes Ann. Try to remember that. I don't mean the main teachers staffroom/common room. And I put commas for slight pauses in the conversation, where people have to take breaths, or for impact.)

**Chapter Fourteen:**

In the Common Room Ron and Ann were sitting beside each other on a cushy velvet couch. The room was devoid of life apart from themselves and Fiona's little Scops owl, Everest, who was sitting on the window sill chirping.

"Ron, should we tell them tonight? They should know soon."

"Yeah. They do need to be told soon, but shouldn't we wait until Fiona can come and be there?"

"Well, she does already know, but I see what you mean. We shouldn't announce it until she's there. It would be unfair. But then, she won't be well for a week." Ann reasoned.

"It's tonight isn't it? Her 'change?'" Ron inquired.

"Yeah. I hope she'll be okay. I really do wish she could be there when we tell them, but she can't leave the room for another week after tonight, remember? And she comes 'back' from 'France' on the very last day of the holidays, so…"

"Good point. But surely we could, I dunno, smuggle her out using Harry's Invisibility Cloak? Then she could come out tomorrow night. We'd have to ask Dumbledore, but it should be okay, and we had to speak to him anyway."

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Ann sipped her hot chocolate pensively. "Plus, technically once we get married, you'll be her adoptive 'father' as well as her uncle." Ron chocked slightly over his hot chocolate. "She'll probably just keep calling you 'Ron' though. She calls me 'Ann.' But then, she dropped the 'aunty' when she was little. 'Aunty Ann' sounded silly." She laughed. "'Is Aunty Ann around anywhere?' It sounded loony!"

"Okay, she's _definitely _got to be there."

"Yeah. You know I don't think she seems to realize that we're actually engaged. I mean, she's acknowledges it and all, but I don't think she's actually thought about what will happen in the future because of it."

"Yeah. But honestly, can you image her calling me 'Daddy?' Or 'Uncle Ron?' Not happening. I hope it doesn't! I had enough trouble convincing her not to call me 'Mister Weezly' or 'Professor Weezly.'" He smiled.

"I get what you mean. So, should we go see Dumbledore? We need his permission for a bunch of stuff." She glanced at her watch. "Plus, it's 4:30, we'll just have time to see Dumbledore, then we can visit Fiona for the short time before we have to leave. One hour before sunset, remember?"

"Oh yeah… well, let's go visit the Headmaster then." Ron concluded, draining his hot chocolate and jumping up. He put out his hand and helped Ann to her feet. She put her empty mug on a table with Ron's, then they left the Common Room.

"So Ron," Ann began, breaking the companionable silence as they walked towards Dumbledore's office, "Overall, what are all the things we're going to ask about? Just to run them over one more time. Not literally of course." She smiled.

"Ah, we're asking… we're asking about having our wedding during the next holidays, at the school, um, if we can smuggle Fiona into our Common Room to announce our upcoming wedding, and oh, what was the last one… yeah, to ask … actually, I don't think there was a third thing to ask." He finished up.

"'k. Thanks. Just to make sure we don't forget anything important."

They reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar Quills!" Ron said confidently. Nothing happened. "Sherbet Lemons!" Still nothing happened. "Augh!" Ron cried in frustration. "Cough Drops!"

"May I inquire as to why you are so desperately trying to get into my office?" A voice behind the two inquired cheerfully. "And trying all the wrong passwords too." Dumbledore shook his head in amusement. "Password is 'Chocolate Frogs.'" Ann started giggling. Ron looked embarrassed.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore, sir, we've come to ask a few favours of you, if it's okay?" Ann requested politely. "See-" Dumbledore held up one long, slender finger, and Ann paused. Amicably

"In a moment, Miss Ann. I believe it would be more comfortable to talk in my office." His eyes twinkled over his half-moon glasses. "Chairs and all." He added cordially. "An old man needs his comforts." Ann nodded, speechless.

Once the three adults were comfortably seated in Dumbledore's office, Albus turned to Ann.

"I believe you had something to ask of me?" He said gently.

"Ah, yes." Ann said politely. "You see, Ron and I are getting married –"

"Getting married! That's wonderful news, Ron, Ann, congratulations!"

"Thank you. Well, we were wondering if we could maybe have our wedding next holidays, here." She said cautiously.

"I see no problem which may cause otherwise." Dumbledore agreed. Both Ron and Ann burst into happy smiles. "Except for Mrs. Weasley." The smiles died.

"Ah, about that." Ron began. "See, we want to be married _here_, so unfortunately my mum will just have to get over that bump. We'd love to go along with her ideas, but, it's just that they're not really _our_ ideas." Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Plus she was really happy about Draco and Hermione getting married here, so…" Dumbledore nodded.

"I see. Well, if that problem is solved, is there anything else you wish to ask? You can hold you wedding here next holidays, if you wish."

"Yes, there is one more thing Professor." Ron started talking. "We were wondering, well, we wanted to tell Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry that we're engaged and getting married in the holidays, and we really want Fiona to be there. So, we were wondering, um, even though she's supposed to stay in the Room for tonight and another week, could she come out tomorrow night, under the invisibility cloak, to our common room, just for a short time. Please?" Ann looked up hopefully.

"_Completely _out of the question." Dumbledore replied. Ann's heart sank and Ron looked appalled.

"What? Why not!" He demanded. Ann nudged him hard in the ribs. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor, but, why not?"

"Because as soon as she leaves the Room, the place she's living in will disappear, remember? It only lasts until Fiona leaves the Room. I enchanted the Room for two weeks so it would look and act as it does. And I can't possibly redo the spell just because you want her out for half an hour. I can really only enchant it like that very rarely, more than once a month is almost impossible." Ann looked crestfallen. "I'm terribly sorry, but the Room has its own power, and I can't supercede it for long, or very often. I'm stretching it to the limit as is." He looked at them regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay Professor, we understand." Ann said quietly.

"But, I have a better idea!" He said cheerfully. "Why don't you bring the others to Fiona's temporary home, and then make the announcement. You can even send Dobby to say Fiona asked for them, so you don't even have to try and get them to come under false circumstances." Ann's face lit up, and Ron smiled.

"Hey, that _is_ a good idea!" Ron exclaimed. "Thanks Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, thank you!" Ann added her salutation.

"That's fine. Now is there anything else you need to ask me?"

"No, thank you anyway." Ann replied courteously.

"Well then, I suggest you be on your way. You have forty-five minutes before you get turned out of the Room of Requirement. Bye!"

"Bye Professor."

"Bye Professor Dumbledore, and thank you!" Ann said, smiling and waving. The happy duo left the office and was quickly standing outside the Room.

"One thing before we enter, Ron." Ann said. "How did Dumbledore know we were coming here?"

"He knows everything." Ron acknowledged with a nod of his head. "Or he just figured you'd go see her before…"

"Yeah. Personally I think it was the first choice, but you never know."

They pushed open the door and walked into Fiona's 'home.' Fiona was lying on the couch infront of the fire, curled up into a ball.

"Fiona, are you alright?" Ann exclaimed, sprinting across the room. The door thumped closed. Ron dashed after her, kneeling on the floor beside the chair, next to his concerned fiancé.

"Yuh-'mmm." Fiona responded positively. "I'm good, 'onest I am." She sat up, hugging her knees. "Really. I'm just scared!" She burst into quiet, heartbreaking tears. "I'm so, so scared!" She whispered. "What will 'appen to me? Will it 'urt? I is so afraid Ann!" She sobbed. "Remy explained to me what will 'appen, but 'e is not 'ere, and I'm so afraid!"

"Shh, shh, darling, it's going to be okay, shh." Ann comforted her child, climbing up to sit beside her. Fiona lent on her aunt. "Fiona, shh, it'll be fine, I promise." Ann stroked the girl's long, silver white-blonde hair. "Shh."

"Fiona, I know you haven't really known me that long at all, but it'll be okay." Ron consoled the Veela. "It'll be alright."

"You've taken your Potion?" Ann asked worriedly.

"Y- yes." Fiona hiccupped.

"Then it'll be fine." Ron reassured the girl. "I was talking to Professor Lupin once about him being a werewolf. He said as long as he took his Potion, he could just curl up under his desk and sleep, just a harmless wolf."

"He – he did?" Fiona asked, calming slightly.

"Yeah, he did. It's going to be okay. We can't be here with you when it happens, but we'll be thinking of you the whole time, okay."

"'k." Fiona sniffed. She was calming down. Ron sat next to her, and Fiona grabbed his hand and held it. For a short while the three of them just sat together, Fiona sniffing or hiccupping occasionally, all drawing comfort and support from each other. After a bit, a clock above the mantelpiece chimed 5:30.

"Fiona, sweetie, we have to go now. Sunset is meant to be between 6:30 and 7pm, so we need to leave now. I'm really, really sorry, but we _have_ to leave now. You're going to be okay, it's going to be alright." She hugged her daughter close for a few seconds, then rose. Ron could see her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"Fiona, it'll be okay. Trust me; you're going to be fine. We'll be thinking of you." He too hugged the little girl, then stood. "Bye Fiona. Remember what we said, okay?"

"Yup," Fiona sniffled.

"Bye Fiona, we love you." Ann told her niece. "You're going to be fine, I know it." Eye's glittering with held back emotion, she turned to leave, and Ron followed her. They'd just reached the door when they were hit by a small, light object. Fiona had pelted across the room and was hugging them both as hard as she could.

"Fiona, we have to go now." Ann said. Fiona resignedly tore herself off the two adults.

"Bye." She whispered. Ron and Ann left the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind them. They'd just sealed the door when Ron looked at Ann, to see tears down pouring down her face. He was shocked to realize that he too was crying uncontrollably.

"Come on Ann." He said jadedly. "Let's go. We can't do anything here. We'll just have to wait it out." Mutely Ann followed him down the hall, Ron somehow finding his way back to his room. There the two spent the night, sitting beside each other in the window seat, hardly talking, just taking comfort in the presence of each other. Towards 2am both of the adults drifted off to sleep.

With a start Ann awoke and looked at the clock. 6am. Dumbledore had said they couldn't possibly go and see how Fiona was until at least 7:30.

"Ron, Ron, wake up. Ron, wake up!" She gently shook her husband-to-be awake.

"Eh?" Ron muttered. Then he sat upright with a jolt. "Fiona?"

"It's only 6am. An hour and a half to wait. Sorry for waking you up, but I just couldn't sit here by myself." She smiled wanly.

"That's okay." Ron snuggled over to his friend. "We'll just sit her for a bit."

They sat in a peaceful silence, watching the sun rise slowly, spreading it myriad of colours across the morning sky. At some point the clock struck seven. The two got a bit of a shock when a feathery tennis-ball collided with a cushion behind Ann. They laughed when they realized that it was Everest, Fiona's tiny Scops owl. Apparently it had tried to land on Ann's shoulder and overshot, crashing into a cushion. Ann picked up the tiny creature.

"Good Morning Everest." She whispered. "I guess you want to see Fiona too." She cuddled the little owl, which nestled into her cheek. Then the clock in the Clock Tower struck seven-thirty, and both Ann and Ron leapt up. "C'mon!" Ann exclaimed. "Let's go!" They ran out of the room, Ann cradling Everest in her hands, and were halfway down the corridor all their quarters were in when Ron stopped inert. "What!" Ann insisted.

"Hermione." Ron answered simply. He sprinted down the hall and barged into Hermione's room. A few seconds later Hermione and Ron pelted out of the room.

After a few moments of frantic running, the three friends were standing outside of the Room. Hesitantly, Ron stepped forward and opened the door, pushing it all the way open.

Inside they saw Fiona, in human form, sitting in a cushy armchair infront of a roaring fire.

"Fi – Fiona?" Ann said cautiously. The girl stood up and threw herself at Ann, Hermione, and Ron, enveloping them in adoring hugs.

"Are – are you – alright?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes 'Ermione, I am great!" She announced. "It was just like you said Ron!" She exclaimed, turning to face the red-head. "It was vairy painful at first, but zen, one I 'ad transformed, I just curled up and went to sleep! Dobby came right before sunset and put out zee fire, and put a guard around it, so I could not 'urt myself with it, so I just curled up infront of zee embers and went to sleep!" A ghost of a grin flickered across her face. "I only woke up zis morning when I changed back to 'uman, because it 'urt, and zee pain woke me. But it did not 'urt overmuch. "

"Oh, we're so glad you're okay!" Ann exclaimed, joyfully, hugging the little girl. Ron and Hermione drew her close too, so for a while they were just a mass of people and hugging. Eventually the group gained a few people when Harry, Ginny, and Draco arrived. At one time Dumbledore came to check on Fiona, then left before he could be forced into the crazy hugging. Everest sat one Fiona's shoulder nuzzling into her cheek, but the most joyful and heartrending moment was when, under the cover of Harry's Invisibility Cloak to get to the Room, Remus arrived to see his little friend, and joined in the ecstatic hugging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_(**A/N**: Sorry if you don't like it if I've spent a lot of recent chapters following Fiona instead of the others, but I really wanted to focus on her integration for a while, and how she dealt with her 'furry little problem.' Plus I really like her as a character, and I ADORE writing with a French accent, coz it's fun. Fiona will become a major part of the story (don't worry, I'm not giving away my plotlines) simply because she is Ann's adoptive daughter, so she needs to be included. I'm thinking of writing a story wholly based on Fiona and Remus, from when Remus arrives at Beauxbatons, to whenever I choose not to write anymore on that fanfic. So it'll be a Remus-fic. But still, you're just going to accept that Fiona won't fade into the backdrop. She may not be a main, central character, those being only Ron and Ann, but she'll be close. __Also, even though I said in my last chapter that updates would be slow, I was really inspired with this chapter, and since I'm on holidays I have a lot more time to type than I expected. However, there will still be quite a wait; I just didn't want to get your hopes up with this chapter appearing straight away. __Bye!)_


	15. The Announcements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… regretfully, he is not mine! laughs All the Harry Potter related stuff belongs to J. K Rowling, Ann-Marie belongs to Ann-Marie herself, and Fiona is MY creation, minus the werewolf and Veela attributes of lycanthropy and the sort of Veela enthrallment.**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Ron and Ann walked along a hallway, their hands intertwined. Both were smiling happily.

"Ron, where are we going?" Ann asked, flicking a piece of her wavy chestnut hair and looking slightly confused. "You said we'd get there soon, but this hallway is completely empty!"

"We're here!" Ron announced in a sing-song voice. Ann looked around. They'd stopped infront of a still-life painting of a fruit bowl.

"Ron, wha-?" Ann began. Ron simply raised a finger on the hand that wasn't attached to Ann's hand to stop her talking. She closed her mouth. Then the red-head reached out and _tickled_ the pear in the picture! Ann just stared at her fiancé and the painting. Suddenly the pear wriggled and the painting swung in to reveal a room. Ron let go of Ann's hand.

"C'mon Ann. This is the Kitchens. Dobby works here." He explained. He climbed through the hole in the wall, then offered the girl his arm, helping her through. When Ann had straightened up, Ron turned to a house elf who was looking at them expectantly. The rest of the elves were scurrying around hurriedly. It was almost lunch time.

"Can we help you, sir and miss?" The house elf squeaked.

"Err, we're looking for Dobby, if he isn't to busy." Ron requested. Ann just stood there mutely. The house elf scampered off, and a few minutes later Dobby appeared, dressed in his 'finest.' Ann tried really hard not to laugh.

"Hello Dobby." They greeted the little guy. Dobby looked up at them with his massive eyes.

"Hello … Ann … Ron." He stammered. "How may Dobby be of service?"

"Well Dobby," Ron began, "we have a favour to ask of you, if it isn't too much trouble." Ron requested. Ann had nudged him in the ribs so he was actually polite instead of just ordering the little elf.

"By all means, sir and miss, Dobby is at your command." He bowed low. "Just ask."

"Well Dobby," Ann explained, "we were wondering if you could deliver some messages for us, four at the most, two in the least, please?" Ann inquired.

"We need you to give messages to Draco Malfoy, Hermione Gran – er – Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"Of course Master Weezly!" Dobby squeaked. "What are you wishful of me telling them?"

"Ah, we need you to tell them that _Fiona _wants to see them in the _Room of Requirement_ later _tonight_ at _7pm_." Ron emphasized. "And _not_ to tell them that it was us who told you that they have to go there. Just tell them that… Fiona wants to see them there tonight at that time."

"If it's not to much trouble." Ann added hastily, stepping on Ron's foot. "We don't want to inconvenience you." Dobby's eyes watered at her sentimentality towards him.

"Yes Miss Ann, it shouldn't be a problem. I will find the four people, and tell them that 'Fiona is wishful of seeing them in the Room of Requirement at 7pm tonight.' Is that good? I won't mention you."

"That's perfect Dobby, thank you." Ann replied courteously.

"Yeah, thanks Dobby." Ron added.

"Well, we have to go, Dumbledore told all me and all the Professors to be present at lunch today, which I'm sure will be lovely." Ann excused herself and Ron. At her comment all the house-elves nearby beamed.

Ann, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, and all the other Professors were seated at the teachers table in the Great Hall. The entire school was present; Professor Dumbledore had announced that everyone must be there that day.

The students were talking avidly amongst themselves. The golden plates and goblets on the tables lay empty. Harry was _sure _he heard a student say 'Where's the food?.' Professor Dumbledore stood up. Immediately the school quietened. The students looked up at their Headmaster.

"Students, and Professors, I have an important announcement to make!" He said, his voice echoing around the Hall. "Though it is highly unusual, we will gain another Professor at the start of the new term!" He told the students who were present over the holidays. "But then, when has Hogwarts ever been usual?" He quipped. A few people laughed, nearly every one else was looking around confusedly. Ron grinned, guessing what was coming, and Ann seemed to shrink in her seat. She cast a worried look at Ron, who whispered back reassuringly,

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." He was slightly incredulous. Ann wasn't overly social, but she was almost never shy or nervous around people. 'But then,' Ron supposed, 'I guess this was the first time she would be formally introduced to her students and her co-workers.' He shrugged to himself. Ann still looked a bit disturbed. Dumbledore looked at the students, who were waiting for him to announce the new addition to the staff.

"The new teacher will be teaching Quidditch, along with Professor Weasley." Dumbledore continued. A silence fell. In the pause someone yelled,

"Well, who is it?" Dumbledore raised a finger; the kid was instantly quiet and looked edgy.

"The new teacher is… Professor D' Neige!" He proclaimed. The total silence broke. Children started muttering and looking around. "She is better known as 'Ann' to most of the students. Ann, stand up please. She would like to be known as Professor Ann." Dumbledore instructed. When the students found out who 'Professor D' Neige' was, they started smiling and clapping. Ann blushed and sat down quickly. Ron clapped her on the back, and Hermione hugged her cousin.

"You may now fill your growling bellies!" Dumbledore announced to the crowd. He clicked his fingers, and food appeared on the golden platters, and jugs of pumpkin juice appeared, finally. Up on the Staff table, most of the Professors looked a bit taken-aback.

"How can you just add a new teacher to our ranks?" Professor McGonagall hissed. "We can't have _two_ Quidditch teachers! What is to stop you from simply adding someone that basically replaces me, or another Professor?" She whispered violently. Dumbledore turned around to face her, and said quietly,

"Absolutely nothing Minerva." McGonagall seemed to be in shock. Then she looked furious, but before she could even open her mouth to vent her anger, Professor Dumbledore continued talking. "And as for this business of having _two_ teachers for the same subject, do we not have two Divination teachers, two Potions teachers, and two Defense against the Dark Arts teachers?" She nodded mutely. "All under special circumstances. Two Divination teachers because I pulled Firenze from his home, so he had to stay, two Defense teachers because Remus needed a place here, and two Potions teachers because Draco was highly recommendable for the job, yet even though Snape isn't as young as he once was, and face it, are any of us, he still wished to keep his place here. It is his home." Minerva just nodded mutely again. "And," Dumbledore added, "This is fine with Ron Weasley. You mustn't say anything, but Ron and Ann recently became engaged, so he fully supports her co-working with him. So really, there is no problem what-so-ever." He finished. Professor McGonagall looked _highly_ embarrassed.

"I, um, I apologize." She said softly. "I didn't quite understand."

"That's fine Minerva." Dumbledore replied. "A completely natural mistake to make." He smiled.

Hours later, Ginny and Harry were wandering around outside when Dobby appeared with a CRACK!

"Augh!" Ginny exclaimed. "What the!" Harry was grinning.

"Calm down, it's just Dobby." He laughed. "Hello Dobby." He greeted the house elf.

"Hello Master Harry, the kindes -" Dobby began, but Harry cut him off.

"It's just 'Harry' and 'Ginny,' master, miss, or professor if you must, but no 'Mr. and Mrs. Fantastic." Harry reprimanded gently.

"Dobby has a message for you, Sir and Miss." He said squeakily. "The message is that Fiona asks that you must go to the Room of Requirement at 7pm tonight." He continued.

"Ok, thanks Dobby. Room of Requirement, 7pm tonight. Anything else?" Harry inquired.

"No, just that Master Potter." Dobby replied.

"Thank you Dobby." Ginny said sweetly. Harry nodded, and Dobby disappeared with another CRACK.

"I wonder why we have to go to the Room?" Harry mused.

"No idea." Ginny commentated honestly. "Maybe Fiona's missing us or something." She laughed. "Well, we just have to remember to go there tonight."

On the opposite side of the school, in the library, Hermione and Draco were sitting around reading. Draco would have been more than slightly bored if he had not found an entire section devoted to Quidditch. Hermione had shown him 'Quidditch Through The Ages' and he was reading it avidly. Hermione herself was reading 'A Detailed Study of Werewolves and Lycanthropy, by Mari Loup.' She was hoping to find something that could help Fiona and Lupin, and Draco was being persuaded to use his considerable talents to persuade Snape to help him create a better Wolfsbane Potion, with Hermione's help. They both jumped as Dobby appeared with a CRACK, although a quieter one than he'd used near Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, hello Dobby." Hermione greeted the elf, smiling widely.

"Hello Hermione!" The house elf answered cheerfully. Then he caught sight of Draco. "Hello… sir." He said guardedly. Draco steadfastly ignored the elf's reluctance towards him, it was understandable.

"I have a message to give to you. You and Draco are to go to the Room of Requirement at 7pm tonight." The house elf communicated.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione replied. "Do you know why?"

"Yes." Dobby replied. "But I was told not to say." Hermione nodded.

"I won't force you then." She said gently. The elf glanced at Draco. "And neither will Draco." Hermione concluded. "Thanks." Draco nodded.

"By your leave Professors." Dobby excused himself. Dobby disappeared with a large CRACK. In the background Madame Pince could be heard shrieking about noise making hooligans.

At 6:45pm that night, Ron and Ann nervously walked into the Room of Requirement. Fiona jumped, startled, as they walked through the door.

"'Ello!" She greeted them cheerfully. "'Ow are you?" She questioned, flicking her long hair.

"We're fine." Ann replied. "Now Fiona, Ron and I have something very important to tell you soon." She explained. "So Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny will be here at 7pm. We'll make the announcement then, okay."

"Yes." Fiona nodded, mystified. "Zat is fine." The three people held a polite conversation for ten minutes, until Hermione and Draco walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed, seeing Ron and Ann. "Oh, hi Fiona." She and Draco smiled.

"Sit down you two." Ron instructed. "Ann and I have something to tell you all very soon. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until a knock on the door was heard. The door opened to admit Ginny and Harry.

"Hi Fiona -" Ginny greeted the girl.

"Hang on!" Harry gasped, catching sight of his friends. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Sit down please." Ann said quietly. "Ron and I have something to tell you." She stood up, and Ron stood beside her. Harry and Ginny sat down on the couch next to Hermione and Draco, even though it was a tight squeeze.

"Well, as you know, Ron and I have been dating for quite a while now," Ann began. Everyone nodded. "And, well, we've decided, ah -" She looked at Ron for support. He put his arm around her waist.

"We've decided to get married. We're engaged." Ron finished. He put out his hand to show his ring, and Ann showed hers.

"We decided – well, I asked – right before I had to leave to go to Beauxbatons." There was a rather shell-shocked silence. Everyone just stared at the two. Suddenly Hermione jumped up and hugged Ann, her face alight with smiles.

"Congratulations, we're all SO happy for you!" She said earnestly. They she moved over and hugged Ron. "Congratulations Ron!" As she hugged him she whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "I'm glad you took my advice, I'm so happy for you." Hermione's cheerfulness broke the silence.

"Congratulations!" Harry and Ginny chorused, jumping up to hug the happy couple. Even Draco jumped up and hugged them.

"Sorry about the pause." Draco apologized. "We didn't mean anything by it, don't worry, it's just that we weren't expecting it. I mean, Dobby came to tell us Fiona wanted to see us, so we figured she was lonely or something." He grinned. "But this is heaps better!" He finished.

At the mention of Fiona, Ann looked around. Fiona was still sitting in the armchair, just staring mutely at them all. Ann nudged Ron in the ribs. They knelt down to Fiona's height in the chair, the others respectfully sitting down quietly on the couch, talking softly amongst themselves.

"Is this okay with you, ma un petit?" Ann asked gently. Fiona just looked at her.

"What will 'appen to me?" She asked tearfully. "Where will I go? I cannot stay 'ere _all_ zee time."

"What do mean?" Ann said, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Well, if you and Ron get married, where will I fit?" She wailed. "You will 'ave your own un petites, and I will 'ave nowhere to go!" She actually began to cry. "You an' 'Ermione is my only family! What will I do wizout you? 'Ermione is now married too!" She exclaimed, sobbing.

"Hey! Hey, what's this?" Ron said gently, looking down at the young Veela.

"Fiona…" Ann began. Then it clicked. "Oh Fiona, we're not going to abandon you! You can live with us, just like old times in France, with you and me, only Ron will be there too, and we'll be in England. You're still my niece and my daughter. Marrying Ron won't change that!"

"Fiona, Ann won't just leave you because she's marrying me!" Ron exclaimed in surprise. "Nothing, _nothing_ like that will happen! You'll be a daughter to me! What did you think; I wouldn't want you so Ann wouldn't either once we got married?" Fiona nodded miserably.

"I zought, I zought -" She hiccupped, "– I zought if you two got married, you would not want me around." She said plaintively. Ann swept her up in a hug, and Ron joined her.

"Never never _never_!" Ann said emphatically. "We'd never just leave you! And even though Hermione is married to Draco, she still loves you, and if something happened to us she would always take you in. I wouldn't abandon you because Ron wanted me to! No offence Ron." She added in an undertone.

"And I don't want Ann rid of you at all!" Ron announced. "I was hoping you'd come stay with us, and you'd have to anyway, Ann is your guardian. If I didn't want you with us, I wouldn't have agreed to marry Ann, and she wouldn't have proposed." Ron stated.

Fiona looked up at everyone around the room, wiping her eyes.

"Well, zat is good zen." She said weakly, hugging Ann and Ron tightly.

"What's this about me not wanting you because of Draco!" Hermione inquired. "Draco and I would be glad to have you!"

"Yeah!" Draco affirmed. "No problems there!"

"And if Ann, Ron, Hermione, and Draco didn't want you, which is impossible, we'd take you in!" Ginny exclaimed. "Right Harry?"

"Of course!" Harry nodded vigorously. A smile began spread across Fiona's face.

"And there is always me!" A voice announced from the doorway. "I think I should feel slightly offended that I wasn't included, but oh well!" The voice rang out cheerfully. Professor Lupin stood in the doorway. "Tonks wouldn't mind, you'd love her, and we'd adore having you with us."

"See Fiona, you're not alone at ALL!" Ann stated. "And you won't be." Fiona jumped up.

"I unnerstand now." She said softly. "And I am vairy appreciative of you all!" She thanked.

"Well, now that's over," Remus said cheerfully, "_Why_ were so you upset? I just got here."

"I zought zat when Ann and Ron got married, zey would not want me, and I'd 'ave no-where to go!" Fiona admitted. "It was vairy silly, yes?"

"Yes!" Everyone chorused.

"Wait a minute!" Remus commented. "Ann and Ron are getting married?" Ann and Ron just nodded happily. "Congratulations!" He strode forward and shook their hands. "When, and where?"

"Ah, see, that's one of the things we came to tell you. Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to get married here, at Hogwarts, next holidays."

"That's fantastic!" Harry announced. Then he started laughing. "Although me and Ginny had better get a move on! You two will have met, dated, and got married in the time me and Ginny have been engaged! Although," he shared a look with his wife. "We're in no hurry. We were actually thinking of getting married in the autumn." Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"Great!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, if that's all you had to say," Harry continued. Ron and Ann nodded, "I think it's time for a celebration. Let's PARTY!"

**(A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I thought it was time Ron's friends heard the news. At first my plan was for Fiona to take it well, but then I realized that she's in a strange country, only knows a few people well, and has only two family members left, one whom she barely knows (Hermione), so it's natural that she'd be frightened and slightly apprehensive at the changes. **

**Ah, just once again, Ann and Fiona's last name "D' Neige" means "of Snow." 'Ma un petit' means 'my little one,' and 'un petites' means 'little ones,' as in children. These are all translations using my Microsoft Word translator looking up each word separately, so they may not be very accurate. **

**I made the name 'Mari Lupe,' 'Lupe' meaning 'wolf' in French. I was reading a book where they had the name 'Mari' as a cross between 'Maree' and 'Marie/Mary' with the y sound at the end but the start of the name being the 'mar' sound rather than 'mare.' So I spelt it that way, without realizing it means 'husband' in French. laughs.**

**Also, when you review, tell me your opinion: Do you think when Ron and Ann get married; they should take Ann's last name, or Ron's? I like the name 'Weasley' but the 'of Snow/D' Neige' in French is pretty. So what do you think?)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Please Review! **


	16. The Fire

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it is J.K Rowling's stuff, and she's AMAZING for it (smiles). Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself, and a big thanks to her, and Fiona is MINE apart from the Veela magic/enthrallment and lycanthropy.**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Ann stood waiting impatiently outside Ron's room.

"Ronald, are you ready _yet_?" She whined, using Ron's full name for emphasis. "I've been ready for _hours_, I told you to pack last night instead of this morning!" She complained.

"Er- nearly there Ann." Ron's voice floated through the door to his quarters. "Just got to fit the Firebolt in – eh! Augh, IT JUST WON'T FIT!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Well Ron, if you'd let me in, I'd help you, but you've barricaded the door!" Ann replied sarcastically, which was unusual for her.

"Fine." There was a noise of furniture grating on the floor, and Ron's door flew open. A very red-faced Weasley stood there indignantly, with his hands on his hips. Ann nearly giggled at the comical sight. His hair was a mess, his clothes covered all disarrayed, and he had a smudge of dirt on the end of his nose. Ann bit her lip. Ron's room was a MESS. No wonder he hadn't finished packing. He'd tried to fit his broom, cloaks, muggle clothes, and almost all his other possessions into one suitcase. "If you're so smart, you pack it!" He replied angrily. Almost immediately his face fell. "I'm sorry Ann." He apologized contritely. "It just WON'T fit!" He shook his head in despair. "How'd you get all your stuff to fit in that tiny little bag, anyway?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face. "I can't even fit my stuff into a SUITCASE, and you have a teeny tiny little bag!" Ann laughed.

"It's simple Ron!" She said, grinning. "Watch!" Ann waved her wand over the pile of stuff Ron had been trying to cram into his case. It shrunk until each item was about the size of an Australian 50c piece, although a lot were considerably smaller, with the Firebolt being the biggest object. She bent down and scooped up Ron's luggage. It was _just_ small enough to fit into her cupped hands, with a lot spilling over the top. Ron looked incredulous. "My sister did that." Ann explained with a shrug.

"So _that's_ how you packed. Cool!" He nodded. A thunderous noise could be heard outside Ron's door, which had swung closed.

"RON!" Ginny Weasley bellowed. "GET OUT HERE _NOW_! Harry and I have been waiting for you two for AGES!" She burst into the room. "Oh, hi Ann." She said cheerfully. "_What_ is taking my brother SO long to pack! I mean, he _is_ slightly slow, but not _this_ much!" She grinned.

"Ron was just having a little trouble packing." Ann explained airy voice. "But we're ready to go in a minute. Ron, can you please pass me that bag over there?" She added, inclining her head towards Ron's desk, where a little brown leather bag was sitting.

"Yeah, sure." Ron walked over and held the bag out for his fiancé. Ann tipped all Ron's shrunken possessions into the little bag and zipped it up. Swinging her bag over hone shoulder, and giving Ron his stuff, she replied to Ginny,

"Okay, we're ready. Teachers Staff/Common Room, or our Common Room?"

"Teachers." Ginny replied. "Dumbledore said to use that one because he had it specially connected. One handful of Floo powder and it'll stay active for all of us, and we can't get lost." She shrugged. They left Ron's quarters, Ron closing the door loudly behind himself, and strode quickly to the Staff Room.

The three friends arrived to see one very stressed Harry Potter.

"Ron, Ann, what took you so long!" He exclaimed. "We're almost an hour late!"

"Sorry." Ron replied sheepishly. "Had a little trouble packing." Ann smiled.

"Well, we're here now, it couldn't be helped." She emphasized gently.

"Fine. Let's go then." Ginny said in agitation. "Mum'll be hysterical wondering where we are!"

Harry took a scoop of Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"The Burrow!" He said loudly. The flame glowed green, and he stepped into them, disappearing almost instantaneously. Ron saw what Ginny meant earlier as the flame stayed the same lurid green instead of changing back to red once Harry was gone. Ann's expression blanched as she saw Harry leave. Ginny waltzed in through the fire, also vanishing.

"C'mon Ann, we'd better go." Ann looked extremely apprehensive at this form of transportation.

"Are you SURE it's safe?" She said worriedly. "I've never traveled by Floo powder before."

"Yeah, it's fine. Since Dumbledore's done this special connection you _can't_ fall out of the wrong grate, or miss your exit, which is really the only hazard. Just close your eyes against the ash." He cautioned. Ann still looked anxious. "Look, it'll be fine." Ron said reassuringly, hugging her. "You go first. Here, give me your bag, and I'll take it with me. Harry and Ginny will wait for you on the other end." Ann nodded slightly. Stepping towards the fire, she was almost in the flames, when suddenly she recoiled, looking at Ron with fear in her eyes.

"I can't." She admitted, her eyes smoldering with fear. "My- my mother- died- in a fire. It burnt our home down." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I was inside, along with my sister. We only just got out. She- she didn't make it. I was only 15 years old." She looked at Ron with pain and fear in her sea-blue eyes. "I – I – I can't." She stuttered.

"Oh Ann!" Ron drew her close. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Look, we _have_ to go though. I'll go with you." He put both the bags ever his shoulders, then released Ann and walked over to the fire. "Come here." He said gently, standing infront of the quietly flickering flames. Ann crept forward, very slowly, her eyes wide. Ron pulled her to him and held her tightly. "I _won't_ let you go." He said fiercely, and stepped back into the fire. Ann opened her mouth to scream, but no-one could hear her.

Ann looked around in terror. There were strong arms wrapping her up, holding her as tight as they possibly could. Green flames whirled around her, whipping at her robes. They were spinning and spinning and spinning, impossibly fast, flames making a tunnel around them. She clutched Ron's shoulder hard, fingernails digging into his arm. Ron bit his lip and tried as hard as possible not to throw her off him. Hot soot and smoke stung Ann's eyes, and she closed them instinctively, seeing green flashes through her eyelids. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on to Ron for dear life, who was wishing they'd apparated. Suddenly they hit solid ground with a hard _thump_. Ann finally opened her eyes to see a rather plump, red-headed woman staring down at her in concern.

"Are you okay dear?" Molly Weasley gently inquired of the girl who was kneeling in her fireplace. Ann looked up at her, windswept and terrified.

"Hi." She said in a hoarse whisper, then fainted, slithering to the ground.

Ron disentangled himself from his unconscious fiancé.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. "She's collapsed!" He pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He said loudly, and Ann floated in the air. He bobbed her along until she reached the living room, then set her down on the couch, where she sprawled out, completely unaware of her surroundings. Harry and Ginny chose that time to appear from upstairs, and Mrs. Weasley came hurrying out from the kitchen.

"Ron, what happened!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing over to Ann, who was still out of it.

"She fainted. Didn't even want to travel by Floo, so I brought her with me, and she fainted as soon as we arrived." Ron replied, smoothing Ann's chestnut hair away from her face.

"She _fainted_?" Harry said in bewilderment. "But, it's only Floo travel, I mean…" He trailed off and shook his head, his concerned glance straying to Ann.

"She, her mother died in a fire when Ann was 15." He explained. "She was a muggle, so 'Augumenti' wouldn't exactly come in handy. Neither she nor her sister was old enough to do magic outside of school. I suppose those… what do you call them… fire-men?... came, but they must have been too late. Ann and her sister, Fiona's mother, got out, but there mother didn't make it." He said quietly. "She wouldn't even go near the fireplace without flinching.

"Oh, the poor _dear_." Mrs. Weasley said in horror, walking over to her son.

"How'd you get her in the fire then?" Harry asked, puzzled. "And she was talking to you in the fire before, as well, when she had to go to Beauxbatons."

"No idea how she managed to talk to me through the fire, maybe she'd cast a bubble-headed charm I couldn't see. And it didn't involve throwing yourself into the flames. But…"

"So how _did_ you get her here?" Ginny asked, eyeing her cataleptic friend.

"Help onto her really tight, then pulled us both into the fire." He admitted. "We _had_ to get here, so she agreed. That's the reason we came so late after Harry and you." He explained to his sister.

"_Ronald Weasley_!" Mrs. Weasley said in a sharp voice. "_Do you mean to tell me that you BOTH went through the fire at the SAME TIME_!" She said angrily. "_Do you know how DANGEROUS that is_? And _who_ is she!"

"Well, there really wasn't much a choice mum." Ron admitted, wincing inwardly, waiting for the fury. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, but before she could speak Ginny began talking.

"Mum, it would have been perfectly safe." She backed her brother up. "Professor Dumbledore got the fire specially connected; we couldn't possibly miss the grate or fall out the wrong fireplace." She reasoned hastily. Harry just nodded in agreement, preferring to keep out of it for the time being. Mrs. Weasley looked put-out.

"But still," She continued, "you could have both been seriously injured!" Her approaching tirade was interrupted by a noise from the couch.

"Hrnah?" Ann said dazedly. "Where am I?" She sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"You fainted dear." Mrs. Weasley said gently, getting to Ann's side before Ron even had time to react. "Accio." She summoned a glass of water from the kitchen. "Here, drink this." Ann shakily accepted the cup.

"But where am I?" She said, staring blurrily around the room. "And, who are you?" She continued in confusion.

"Molly Weasley." Ron's mother replied. "And you're at The Burrow, Ron's home." She explained.

"This is my mum." Ron interjected quickly, seeing that Ann still looked confused. Ann nodded.

"So… I fainted… I remember… fire." She shuddered.

"Ron brought you here by Floo powder, remember?" Ginny hinted.

"Ah… yes." Ann said, sitting up suddenly. "I remember now! Green flames." They four other people in the room nodded. "Eurgh, that's a _terrible_ way to travel." She said in annoyance. Then her face brightened. "But I call Apparating next time!" She smiled wanly. "I feel horrible." She admitted.

"I'll get you a potion." Mrs. Weasley said immediately, and left in the direction of the kitchen. "Ron, come help me in here please!" She called. Ron threw the others a look, then trotted off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes mum?" He said carefully, leaning on a counter. Mrs. Weasley turned around with a full goblet in her hand.

"Ron, who _is she_?" Molly hissed. "I have no idea _what_ she's doing here! I was polite out there, but you didn't even tell me another person was coming!" Ron's faced blanched turning milk-white, making his freckles stand out like brown dots made on paper by crayons.

"I _didn't_?" He exclaimed in shock. "I was _sure_ I told you Ann would be coming with me?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "But I must of- Fiona!" He finished.

"_Who_ is _Fiona_?" Molly asked. "I though you called that girl out there _Ann_?" She hissed.

"Fiona's her daughter." Ron replied out of habit.

"Her DAUGHTER?" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Out in the lounge room, Ann heard the exclamation and winced.

"Ron, is everything okay in there?" Harry called.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ginny yelled. Ron turned to his mother.

"I'll explain when everyone else gets here." Ron said, striding out of the kitchen, completely ignoring his mother's indignation.

Molly Weasley jumped terribly when a voice said behind her,

"So what's ickle Ronnikins going to tell us later?" Mrs. Weasley turned around to see her twin sons staring in through an open window. "We're back." Fred continued. "Dad's unloading Fleur's luggage," both boys rolled their eyes, "Bill's helping her out of the car," they said together, "and Charlie is trying to coax something of his – we're not sure what it is – out of the boot of the Ministry car. Fleur took a vacation from Beauxbatons at the last moment apparently." Mrs. Weasley sighed heavily.

"I'll explain in a moment, wait there." She said tiredly. "Oh, hello Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fleur." She said, smiling and reeling off names, although the last one sounded slightly forced. Ah, wait outside for a minute, I have some news." She said guardedly.

Ron looked around at his friends as they heard the outdoor/kitchen door slam.

"That can't mean anything good." He said dejectedly.

"Ron, I'm so sorry about this." Ann said tearfully.

"No, no, it's not your fault." Ron replied hastily. Ginny glanced warily out the window.

"Here they come." She said quietly, her voice carrying much foreboding.

Seven pairs of feet came stomping through to the lounge room.

"Hi Harry!" The twins chorused in unison. "Hi Ginny, Ron, …" They looked at Ron.

"Ann." Ron supplied.

"Hello." Ann said, smiling. "Fred and George?"

"Yeah, of course!" The twins said nodding.

"Hello all!" Arthur said jovially to his two children, Harry, and the somewhat unknown girl sitting on his couch. "And who's this?" He said puzzled. Everyone's attention suddenly honed in on Ann. Fleur, in the background, couldn't see a thing, because the twins were obscuring her vision.

"Er, hi, I'm Ann." She said hesitantly, glancing at Ron. "Do we tell them now?" She directed at him.

"Tell us what?" Charlie asked, trying valiantly to keep hold of something under his jacket.

"Well… Ann is my fiancé." Ron stated simply, quivering. Ann nodded, looking reserved.

"Hey, go Ron!" The twins exclaimed suddenly in the somehow loud silence that had followed Ron's statement. They grinned at each other and hi-fived. Mrs. Weasley seemed to take a moment of time to digest this news, then stormed out of the room. Everyone heard the back door slam.

"Well… that was… unexpected." Charlie said, his face perfectly straight. "Dad-"

"Leave her there for a while." Everyone knew he was talking about Mrs. Weasley, although no one actually voiced their thoughts. He looked at Ron and Ann thoughtfully. "So… how long have you known my son?" He directed at Ann, suddenly inquisitorial, and somewhat stern. The happiness of the past few minutes died in the air. Fleur was trying to slip to the front of the crowd where she could see what was happening.

"Er… about a month, slightly more." Ann said, looking the thin man directly in the eyes. "And it was me that proposed, not Ron." She said daringly. In the background Charlie whistled softly.

"So you're _Ann_." Bill suddenly commented, startling everyone. "Fleur-" He wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist, "-has told me all about you. Well, about Fiona. Hi!"

"Wait, is zat _Ann_?" Fleur exclaimed, just shoving herself through the piles of people. "You did not tell me zat you was engaged!" She ran over and hugged the rather frightened looking Ann, who smiled. "And 'ow is Fiona?"

"Hi Fleur, or, should I say, 'Eadmistress Delacour.'" She laughed. "It's good to see you too. And Fiona's doing fine. A bit shaky, but Remus is good with her." She finished, unusually praising the werewolf. Mr. Weasley looked confused.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He said. "But…" He paused, and you could plainly see it was taking a lot of effort on his part to continue speaking, "Ron, and… Ann, congratulations." He said warmly, nodding. Bill came forward.

"Hi, it's good to meet you at last." He said, shaking Ann's hand with a friendly smile.

"Tis nice to meet you as well… Bill."

"Well, I have to go and put all out stuff away." He motioned to the many cases that were taking up most of the lounge room, nearly all with a Beauxbatons seal. "Wingardium Leviosa." The trunks floated, and Fleur got up to help him. George sniggered.

"Don't think they'll be down for a while." He muttered to Fred, who grinned wickedly. "And it's very nice to meet you Ann." He added, Fred nodding. "See you later; we've got some stuff to work on for our shop." Taking their leave, they followed Bill and Fleur up the stairs.

"I'm still confused." Arthur admitted. "If you're Ann, who's Fiona?"

"My daughter." Ann stated. Harry winced, contorting his face, and Ginny turned yellow.

"We'd better… unpack." Harry said suddenly. "C'mon Ginny." They bailed, leaving Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Ann in the room.

"Your DAUGHTER!" Mr. Weasley yelled angrily. "NO WONDER MOLLY WAS UPSET!"

"She's not my biological daughter, Mr. Weasley!" Ann said forcefully.

"It's her sisters kid, her sister died. 11 years old, Part Veela, French, and a werewolf." Charlie added unexpectedly. A massive silence followed.

"How'd you know that?" Ron gasped. Charlie shrugged.

"Bill knew, who heard it from Fleur. He filled me in on it when we were in the car. Fleur knew you were coming, Fiona must have told her." He shrugged again. "It's not that big a deal." Mr. Weasley sunk into a chair.

"So… it's your niece… and you… adopted… her?" He stuttered incredulously. "And she's part Veela, French, and a _werewolf_?"

"Yeah." Ron answered, glad his father seemed to be calming down and listening to reason. "I'm fine with it, Fiona's a great kid."

"My sister's mother-in-law was a half-Veela, and Fleur's mother, too. That's how Fleur is so… special… her grandmother was a full-blood Veela." Arthur nodded, since he already knew about Fleur.

"But, a _werewolf_?" He said hoarsely.

"She- she only became a werewolf about a month ago." Ann said raggedly. Ron winced inwardly. "She was at Beauxbatons, and went into the grounds at night as a dare, after they were specifically told not to." Ann said heavily.

"There aren't any werewolves in France though." Arthur said in puzzlement. "How-"

"Remus, dad, it was Remus, Professor Lupin." Ron explained. Charlie gasped. "Hermione and Dumbledore pulled a few strings to get him in there, he was teaching at Beauxbatons. It was a blue full moon, he had no control." He added, so they wouldn't think the worst of Lupin. "His Potion was useless, the students were told to stay inside. Ask Fleur if you want." Arthur and Charlie looked horrified.

"Remus?" Charlie stuttered. "No-way! Is he… alright?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh, he's fine." Ron immediately regretted his choice of words as he say the look of horrified mortification on Charlie and is father's faces. "Well, not _fine_." He corrected hurriedly. "But… they're both… okay. Lupin's mentoring Fiona at Hogwarts, they get along great."

"The poor girl, and poor Remus." Arthur said in shock. "Ann, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, I-" He was cut off by Ron suddenly laughing.

"Sorry, it's just you reminded me of something. Fiona calls him 'Remy.'" He cracked up, and Charlie and Ann began to laugh too, Ann looking a lot less stressed.

"Uh, dad," Charlie began, "Mum should hear this."

"Yes, yes, can you please go find her?" Mr. Weasley asked his 2nd eldest son.

"Sure. But before I go, Ann I have something for you." He said unexpectedly,

"For, for _me_?" Ann asked. "You didn't even know I existed till earlier this morning, from what you've told us, and you didn't know I was going to be here." She looked puzzled, so did Ron.

"Here." Charlie put his hand beneath his jacket, and brought out the thing that had been trying to escape, cupped in his hands. He opened his hands, and the three people in the room gasped in shock. It was a tiny, miniature, gold dragon, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

"Where did you _get_ that?" Ron breathed.

"It's a miniature Golden Spanish Orb Dragon. Don't worry, they're legal." He added hastily, seeing the look in his fathers face. "I brought it home thinking someone might want it, it's an orphan. They only ever grow as big as a tennis-ball. Do you want it?"

"I, I'd love it!" Ann said wonderingly. "Does it have a name?"

"Good. Um, consider it an early wedding gift." He said grinning. "_She_ doesn't have a name yet."

"What if I call her… Cate? It means 'pure.' How does that sound?"

"Perfect. She won't require much maintenance. No grooming or anything, just food, and a warn nest type thing to sleep in. I've got one here." He reached into a bag beside him, pulling out a hollow clear yet silver cube about 10cm x 10cm, which had one open side. He placed it on a side table in Ann's view, open side up. "Just sit it like this and fill it with some warm material, particularly felt, velvet, wool, and some feathers, to keep her warm." Ann nodded. "This is for you as well, along with-" He reached into the bag again, puling out two little silver bowls, like metal dog bowls only tiny, about the size of a small plum in diameter, and a quaffle-sized bag of food. "This is her food." He said, motioning to the bag. "You can buy it from me, just give me a call and I'll get some for you, they'll only give it to me." Ann nodded. "Just give her a bowl of that each day, and a bowl of water. Refill the water if it runs out, but not the food."

"Okay. Thank you so much!" Ann said happily, giggling. "She's lovely." Charlie grinned.

"That's fine. Right, I'd better go find mum now." He said. "And congratulations Ron, Ann." He said warmly, walking over to hug Ann, and then clapping Ron on the back. Then he left.

"Well." Arthur said. "I hope you're going to be happy here Ann, since you're basically one of the family now." He said heartwarmingly. "It'll be nice to have you here." He smiled and Ann smiled back, impulsively hugging Ron's dad. Arthur looked shocked, then relaxed.

"Er- thanks dad." Ron said smiling, and hugging his father.

In the kitchen, a door slammed. Mrs. Weasley and Bill appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge room, Molly looking angry, yet also upset. But mainly angry.

"Oh, hello Molly dear." Arthur said in a light voice. "Come in, sit, please, Ron and Ann here have something to tell you." Ron and Ann glanced at his brother over Mrs. Weasleys shoulder. He gave them a worried look. Then he made a face, mouthed 'good luck' and disappeared up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley sat down in a chair. Ron and Ann looked at her from the couch, and from his chair Arthur looked tense.

"Well?" She snapped. "Get on with it."

(A/N: I'm trying to update my three stories as fast as possible. If I get stuck on one I work on another though, so…

I go back to school soon, so there will probably be a large space of time between updates, although I'll try to do as much as I can. I've also got to work at my flute-ing, so I don't have much spare time. I hope you liked this chapter, even if the Weasleys were slightly out-of-character. I thought 'The twins have met her, they'd take it okay, Bill is with Fleur, she can tell him about Ann through Fiona, Charlie seems to be a pretty happy-go-lucky guy, and Arthur is just generally friendly. Take note of time when twins flew his car and he just goes "How'd it fly?"' Those were my recognitions of how I thought they'd react, and I though Mrs. Weasley would be more extreme than the others.

Sorry if the grammar and spelling for this chapter are a bit dodgy, I checked it, but I'm not feeling well so I may have missed something. Or a lot of somethings. And I'll try to update soon. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed hugs, you're fantastic. Although I don't like emails about the M rating. It's rated M because there were scenes previously that were going to be in the story, and they got cut, and there may be M-rated references in the future, most probably. Also the emails that say my chapters are too short. I have to have font size 14 at the least or I can't read properly/easily when I'm typing, I have vision problems, and I type as much as I can. So a 5-page think in font size 12 is like 9 pages with a bigger font. But apart from that, thanks for the reviews!)


	17. The Anger

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it is J.K Rowling's stuff, and she's AMAZING for it (smiles). Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself, and a big thanks to her, and Fiona is MINE apart from the Veela magic/enthrallment and lycanthropy. I also don't own 'Lugia's Song,' from 'Pokemon 2000.' (Unfortunately).**

**--------------------------------------------**

_(A/N: If you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few minutes more to review. I appreciate it VERY much, and it doesn't take long. Please?)_

**--------------------------------------------**

**From Previous Chapter:**

In the kitchen, a door slammed. Mrs. Weasley and Bill appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge room, Molly looking angry, yet also upset. But mainly angry.

"Oh, hello Molly dear." Arthur said in a light voice. "Come in, sit, please, Ron and Ann here have something to tell you." Ron and Ann glanced at his brother over Mrs. Weasleys shoulder. He gave them a worried look. Then he made a face, mouthed 'good luck' and disappeared up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley sat down in a chair. Ron and Ann looked at her from the couch, and from his chair Arthur looked tense.

"Well?" She snapped. "Get on with it."

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Mrs. Weezly." Ann began bravely, lapsing into her accent in nervousness. "Me and Ron 'ave some zings to tell you." She glanced at Ron, who had gone milk-white and was looking at her in amazement. "Zee first zing is zat me and your son is engaged. I asked 'im to marry me a few weeks ago, and 'e said yes. We are getting married." She stated. Mrs. Weasley looked at her in horror.

"What do you MEAN you're engaged to my son?" She yelled at Ann. "You barely know him!"

"Does it really matter?" Ron exclaimed in anger. "I love Ann, she loves me, that's all there is to it!" There was a weird finality to that sentence. Mrs. Weasley just stared at her youngest son in total disbelief. "And the second thing we have to tell you is that we're getting married next holidays." He added, folding his arms. Mrs. Weasley just stood there, opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, apparently at a loss for words. Arthur was silent, seeing that they needed to settle this themselves.

"Zee zird zing is zat I have a daughter. So zis does not come as such a shock to you when you meet 'er. _She_," Ann continued forcefully, seeing Molly turn plum coloured and open her mouth, a vein throbbing in her temple, "is my sister's child. My sister died, and she 'as no uzzer relatives, apart from me, 'Ermione, and Fleur, so I adopted 'er. She was only about zree years old at zee time, and 'as not a memory of my sister." Mrs. Weasleys face softened slightly.

"That poor child." Arthur heard he whisper, inaudible to the others.

"She is a werewolf, part Veela, and French." Ann continued. Mrs. Weasleys face contorted.

"YOU MEAN THAT YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT RON IS MARRYING YOU,_ AND _YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER WHO IS FRENCH, A _VEELA_, AND A _WEREWOLF_!" Mrs. Weasley exploded, puffing up like an angry frog.

"YES!" Ron screamed back at his mother furiously. "You _can _and you_ will_!" He said, blue eyes flashing. "Her name is Fiona. She's eleven years old and just transferred to Hogwarts! How _dare_ you judge her! Especially on things she can't help!" He yelled. Ann looked shocked, and Mr. Weasley looked angry and slightly mortified at his son's behavior. "She is _eleven_! The same age Ginny was when you sent her off to Hogwarts! When she told you about her and Harry being engaged, did you throw a fit? No! So how is _this_ any different?"

"THIS _IS_ DIFFERENT!" Molly yelled back. "WHEN GINNY GOT ENGAGED TO HARRY, SHE'D KNOWN HIM FOR YEARS, NOT _MONTHS_, AND I WASN'T AWARE HARRY HAD A CHILD THAT IS…" She trailed off, unable to find words to express her rage.

"Zat is what?" Ann raised her voice, startling everyone. "She is a Veela not by choice! My sister's muzzer-in-law, Fleur's muzzer, was a half-Veela! 'Ow can you expect Fiona to change zat! And my poor girl only became a werewolf less zan TWO MONTHS AGO!" Mrs. Weasley looked utterly horrified.

"Remus bit her, mum, the full moon before last." Ron said savagely, staring his mother right in the eyes. "Blue full moon, he had no control what-so-ever, his Potion useless. It was a pure accident! And now you sit here, thinking you have the right to determine the worth of one little girl, whom you haven't even MET?" Mrs. Weasley deflated before their eyes. Suddenly another voice cut across the room.

"You zought she'd be like _me_, did you not?" Fleur announced coldly from the staircase. "I 'eard you talk about Fiona." She raised an eyebrow. "I know zee way you feel about me, I cannot 'elp zat. You accept Remus for what 'e is, yet every time 'e visits I see you glance at your calendar to check zee moon phase!" She said derogatively. "You zought zat because my niece is a Veela, she would be like you zink I am!" She said harshly. "And you look down on 'er and me because of it! And you dislike 'er already because of 'er lycanthropy!" Fleur stated coldly, flicking her hair. "Well, you is wrong!" She walked back up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to shrink, and the anger glowing in her eyes faded.

"I'm sorry." She said contritely. "I, I…" She shrugged looking down.

"You messed up." Arthur said simply. "But I'm sure Ann and Ron will forgive you." He cast a pleading look at the angry pair on the couch.

"Well…." Ann looked hesitant. Ron looked at her.

"It's up to you." He said carefully, avoiding his parents gaze. "It was you and your family she insulted." He shrugged. "Although…" He added darkly.

"We'll forgive you on five conditions." Ann said thoughtfully. Mrs. Weasley looked stricken, and like she was ready to flair back up again. She stared at her husband, who shook his head slightly in a silent plea for peace. Then she looked at her son and his girlfriend, Ron with his arm protectively around her, Ann close to tears.

"Fine. Yes." She said heavily. "I admit it, I was wrong. I should - never - have acted - like that." She spluttered.

"Condition number one." Ron started. "You apologize to Fleur for the insult you paid her, since you've already apologized to us." Mrs. Weasley nodded mutely, watched carefully be her husband.

"Second," Ron continued, "You give Ann a chance." He said dangerously.

"Zird, zat you give meet Fiona." Ann said quietly, regaining control of her accent. "That you meet Fiona, forgive Remus, and treat them both like perfectly normal people, as they are." Ron cast her a surprised look at the mention of Remus. Eyes downcast, Molly nodded.

"Fourth, that you _accept_ the fact that I love Ann, she loves me, and that we _are_ getting married." Ron cut in. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, turned a faint purple, then closed it and spoke.

"Yes, of course." She seemed quite humbled, and was staring at her son as though she'd never even seen him before.

"And fifth, that you come to our wedding, if you wish too." Ann stated, to the surprise of everyone who was listening upstairs and everyone in the lounge room. "Can I add a sixth one?"

"I'd _love_ to come to your wedding!" Mrs. Weasley announced sadly. "I really am sorry, and-" Ann cut her off.

"That's fine." She said smiling. "My last condition, even though it will be six, not five, is that you give me a hug." Ron nearly fell off the couch in shock. Arthur looked at the tall, French lady sitting next to his son in awe. Molly stared up at Ann, who had stood up and was offering her future mother-in-law her hand. Hesitantly, Molly reached out. There was a loud bang from the side of the room as all seven people upstairs tried to get onto the first floor at once. Finally they all spilled onto the floor at once, just in time to see Mrs. Weasleys small, pudgy hand grasp Ann's slender fingers, who then hauled Molly to her feet.

"Do you accept?" She said coolly.

"Yeah. Mum, you can't ostracize Ann, if you do, you'll lose me too." Ron said determinedly. In the pile of people, Fred could be heard to cry out,

"Hey, everyone, Ron used a big word!" This broke the tentative silence that was clouding the room. George sniggered.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley said, nodding, her eyes glimmering. "Yes, I agree. I'd be glad to meet your daughter." She said, smiling slightly. Ann reached over and hugged the much shorter woman, tall enough for her head to rest on top of Mrs. Weasleys thick red hair. Everyone looked shocked. The two past enemies broke apart, Molly looking at Ann kindly. "I'll be glad to have _you_ for a daughter." She said gently. "Ron, Ann, I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head slightly and looking at them. Ann had walked over to stand beside Ron, who was also standing. They linked hands. George could be heard to whisper loudly in the background,

"How did _Ron_ get _her_!" Every one laughed, including Ron, Ann and Mrs. Weasley. Arthur stood, walking over to his wife.

"We'd _both_ be glad to have you in the family Ann. You _and_ Fiona." He said warmly.

"And Fleur, I owe you an apology too." Mrs. Weasley said, looking directly at her willowy French daughter-in-law. "I'm, sorry, for the way I treated you, and referred to your family." She said regretfully. Charlie let out one long slow whistle in the background.

Suddenly, forgotten by everyone, Cate flew up into the air, like a shining golden glimmer, to nest in Mrs. Weasleys hair.

"I guess that settles it then." Charlie said, disentangling himself from the pile of bodies. "That's what's so special about Golden Spanish Orb Dragons. Well, it doesn't really matter _what_ colour they are, although golden ones are rare enough to be a breed on there own, but Spanish Orb dragons will only go to someone when they are sincere." Charlie stated. He laughed. "'Dung tried to steal the pouch she was in. 'Cate' here stuck out her head and _hissed_ at him. He got _such_ a shock, it was hilarious! Ann, if you need to call her, whistle this." He added, whistling a few bars of 'Lugia's Song.' She'll come no matter what, even if you're separated by half the globe. These dragons can apparate." Ann nodded, whistling a few bars.

"Lucky I know the song then!" She laughed as Cate flew over to land on the palm of her hand. "It's a favourite of mine." She admitted.

"Come here, I have to do the bonding spell. It means she'll only obey you, or someone you tell her to obey, and she'll come only if _you_ call her. It's so she doesn't get stolen." He explained.

"Okay." Everyone watched in interest as Ann walked over to Charlie, arm outstretched.

"At the moment she'll come to anyone who whistles that tune, but when the spell's done she'll only come to you." He instructed, pulling out his wand and holding it above Ann's hand with the dragon on it.

"Lien à Eux!" He said clearly, waving his wand over Ann's hand and Cate. A thick, golden mist poured out of the wand tip, enveloping Ann's hand and Cate in a shimmering golden orb of magic. After a few seconds the mist stopped coming out of Charlie's wand. After a few more seconds the gold orb faded from around the little dragon.

Cate flew up into the air, landed on Ann's shoulder, and then nuzzled into her neck, making small happy squeaks. Ann put her hand out and whistled a few bars of Lugia's Song, and the little dragon flew down on to her hand, then chirped happily, her sparkly eyes dancing. After a few seconds, Cate flapped her tiny wings and flew over to Mrs. Weasley, landing on her shoulder. Despite herself, Molly laughed as the little dragon tried to climb almost vertically up her hair.

Ann couldn't help it, she laughed. They looked so comical, Cate gripping the Mrs. Weasleys hair in a vain effort to get higher, causing a pretty contrast between the pure, sparkling gold of her hide and the fiery scarlet shade of Molly's ruby locks.

At first Mrs. Weasley looked rather affronted, that this stranger had come into her home, caused so much anger and disruption, finally earned her grudging respect, and then laughed at her. Then Charlie started laughing, and everyone else joined it, even Fleur, her sweet happiness lilting above everyone else. Molly looked rather angry, until she caught a glimpse of her self in a mirror. A smile curled at her lips, and finally a chuckle escaped her tightly drawn mouth. That chuckle lingered on the air, and eventually Mrs. Weasley was laughing along with everyone else, and petting the tiny dragon.

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Smiles> . Hard to write all the fighting. I hope I did at least a quarter-way good job. And 'Lien à Eux' according to translating word by word in my word translator means 'Bond Them' in French. Shrugs . Best I could do at the time. Also, MASSIVE thanks to my reviewers! Sends hugs to you all. Bye for now!)


	18. The Brownies

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it is J.K Rowling's stuff, and she's AMAZING for it (smiles). Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself, and a _massive_ thanks to her.**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Ron was rudely awoken by a baby dragon head-butting his cheek.

"What the-?" He said drowsily. "Cate, lemme alone! I'm _sleeping_!" He grumbled. It was of no use, the teeny dragon still kept head-butting him. "Augh, fine, I'll get up!" He threw the covers off him and swung his legs off the bed. Sitting up, he glared at the little dragon. "See, I'm getting up!" He exclaimed in indignation. Cate looked at him, eyes whirling, and trilled a sharp series of notes. Ron winced at the loud noise. He stood up and picked up his clothes, ankles showing at the legs of his too-short pajamas, and Cate flew out of the room.

In the kitchen, Molly was stirring porridge with her wand when Ann came down the stairs, yawning, and entered the kitchen, Cate nesting on her shoulder. As soon as the tiny Orb dragon saw Molly, it flew to her and landed on her red hair, chittering madly.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Ann said tiredly.

"Good morning Ann." Mrs. Weasley responded, smiling. It was the 3rd day since she'd arrived at the Burrow, at the incident of the first day was now completely forgotten. "You're up early, everyone else is still asleep." She commented. "Here, do you want some porridge, it's nearly done?" She asked.

"Uh, um, yeah." Ann said, surprised. "Er, Mrs. Weasley, if everyone else is asleep, why are you cooking porridge?"

"Well, when the boys get up, they're always hungry. It's just easier to make the porridge when I get up. Plus, I just like cooking."

"Wow. You're a really good cook." Ann complimented her future mother-in-law. "I like cooking, but I'm_ terrible_ at it." She smiled wryly. "Cooking the muggle way, I burn everything, cooking magically; I either explode or set fire to what ever I'm cooking." Ann admitted. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at the fact that Ann couldn't cook.

"Well, I can teach you how to cook, if you'd like." Molly said cautiously. "It's not that hard."

"Thanks." Ann said, brightening. "That'd be great! After all, I don't particularly want to starve, and I don't want Ron to do all the cooking." She replied.

"Well, I was going to bake some chocolate brownies this afternoon, for the boys. And Fleur, I suppose, although I doubt she'd eat any." Mrs. Weasley shrugged. "Would you like to cook with me?" Cate suddenly flew out of the room.

"Yeah, sure!" Ann replied, glad to get along with Ron's mum. She leaned down to whisper in Molly's ear. "And I happen to know from a very reliable source that Fleur loves chocolate."

"Really!" Mrs. Weasley looked surprised. "Does she? I had no idea. Although I do remember her point blank refusing _not_ to have a chocolate mud cake at her wedding. She just _insisted_." Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful. "I'll tell you what, let's bake her brownies." Ann grinned. "And the porridge is ready." She ladled out a steaming bowl of smooth, hot, creamy porridge and passed it to Ann, then poured herself a bowl. They walked over to the table and sat down. "You know, cooking isn't actually that hard once you get the hang of it." Molly commented.

"I'm just unco." Ann laughed.

"I'll be glad to have you as a daughter-in-law." Molly said absently.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Ann said, shocked by the warmth in the older woman's tone.

At that moment Ron was preceded by Cate into the kitchen.

"Oh, hi mum, Ann." He said sleepily. "Ann do you know your dragon woke me up?" He announced. "She head-butted me until I got out of bed. I waited until she was gone, then went back to sleep. She just came in and bit me on the ear!" He rubbed his left ear. Ann tried not to giggle.

"Porridge is ready Ron." Molly said absently, winking at Ann. "Brownies later." She mouthed to Ann.

"Thanks mum." Ron responded, scooping himself a steamy bowl and sitting down next to his fiancé.

"Sleep well?" He inquired, rubbing his freckled nose.

"Very." Ann answered. "We still up for that Quidditch game today?" Ron hugged her, his mouth full of porridge.

"Yah, sewer." He answered, shooting a glob of porridge onto the table. Ann winced.

"Mouth, Ron." She told him, wiping a piece of porridge off his chin. Mrs. Weasley looked rather embarrassed to be there.

"Yah." He swallowed. "Yeah, we're still up. Three this afternoon." He told her. Ann glanced at Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll still have time dear." She said kindly. Ron looked confused.

"Time for what?" He said, shaking his head.

"Ah, nothing Ron, it's fine." Molly told her son, seeing Ann's pointed glance.

"Really, it's nothing." Ann added, nodding. Ron shrugged, and finished his porridge.

"'K." He replied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ronald, Ann will never be able to take you _anywhere_ if you keep doing that!" Molly admonished her son. "You weren't raised in a sty for goodness sake!" She exclaimed. Ron shrugged again and stood up.

"Ah well. I've got to go and ask Charlie something." He explained, seeing their questioning looks. He walked out of the room, whistling.

"Thanks." Ann whispered to Molly, not sure whether Ron was out of earshot.

"That's okay dear. We'll surprise them." Molly smiled warmly. "Chocolate brownies here we come!" She announced. "Although they'll have to wait until after lunch. We'll bake them in between lunch time and your Quidditch game, then they'll be finished just before your game."

"Cool." Ann nodded, swallowing the last spoon of her porridge. Cate flew around the room in circles. "I'm going up to my room." Ann said, standing. She picked up Ron's abandoned bowl and took it with hers to the kitchen counter. "Scourgify." She said, pointing her wand at the two bowls. They were then clean and shiny. Ann placed them in the cupboard. "I've got to write a letter to Remus, check how Fiona is. I'd write to Fiona herself, I may do that later, but I want to know how she's fitting in, and that would be better explained by someone who isn't Fiona herself." She exemplified.

"Okay dear." Molly replied. "After lunch then." She smiled, and Ann left the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ann wiped a piece of hair out of her eyes, smearing chocolate brownie batter across her face, from the edge of her eye to the bridge of her nose.

"So, remind me again _why_ we have to actually make these without magic?" Ann said tragically. "I think there's more brownie mix on me than there is in the bowl!" Molly smiled.

"Well, I figured it would be easier to explain how to make brownies and the processes of cooking if you made these without magic." Molly explained patiently. "My family may be all magic, but I learned how to cook the muggle way when I was young. It was a fascination of my mother's." She said, laughing.

"Well, do these go into the… stove… now?"

"Oven, _oven_." Mrs. Weasley chided gently. Picking up the tray she put it into the oven. Ann had been shocked an all-magic family had a muggle appliance.

"It was my mothers." Mrs. Weasley said fondly, staring dotingly at the oven. "It runs on magic."

"Ah, okay." Ann said in acknowledgement, nodding. Ann looked at her analogue watch. "Augh! It's two-fifty-five!" She said in annoyance. "They'll never be ready in time!" She wailed.

"Well, I guess I can… speed… it up just a bit." Mrs. Weasley winked at her, pulling out her wand. She jabbed it at the oven, and the oven timer went 'ping!'

"How?" Ann said in wonder.

"It's just a cooking technique." She admitted, withdrawing the two trays of brownies from the oven. "I'll take one tray, you take the others. The handles will be cold, they're spelled to repel heat." She handed Ann a tray. "Everyone's outside." Molly added, nodding towards the door. Ann gathered her tray in her arms and walked outside.

Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, Arthur and Charlie all started laughing when Ann walked outside, meeting them with a brownie laden tray. Fleur had a bemused look on her face.

"Ann, what 'ave you done to your 'air?" She exclaimed. "And you is covered in brown _goop_!" She said in horror.

"What?" Ann said, shaking her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley came out to join the crowd, also carrying a tray of brownies.

"We made brownies!" She announced to the laughing crowd.

"Ann, look!" Fleur said, gliding over to her fellow French companion and passing her a mirror. Ann looked in the mirror, and started laughing. She had a streak of brownie mix running across her face, and there was brownie powder in her hair. There were a smudges of chocolate on her chin and nose as well.

"No wonder you all looked at me as if I was something from the depths of the ocean, like I was one of those fish with the light growing out of its head!" She exclaimed, giggling.

"We made brownies!" Mrs. Weasley repeated. Fleur, who had come to reclaim her mirror, returned to her seat carrying about five brownies. Ann gave Molly a look, who smiled in response. Suddenly all the guys honed in on the brownies, and Ann and Mrs. Weasley were left holding two empty platters. They shrugged, and then returned the trays to the kitchen. As Ann left the kitchen to start the Quidditch match, she was kept back by Molly.

"Ann, I've hidden some brownies for you, I've got my own." She whispered, glancing at the windows. She picked up a small plate with about four brownies on it, then pointed to the oven. "They're in there, warm for when you finish your Quidditch match." She added kindly.

They walked back outside into the sunlight, and Ron handed Ann her Firebolt. Mrs. Weasley sat down beside Fleur with her brownies, in the seats that had been found for the spectators. As Ann mounted her broom she Fleur look highly surprised as Mrs. Weasley leant over and offered the Veela a brownie. Then she swished her hair and accepted gratefully.

A few seconds later, the Quidditch match began! Ann, Ron, Charlie, and Arthur against Harry, Ginny, and Bill and Tonks, who had appeared right before Fleur blew the whistle to start. One Seeker, one Beater, and two Chasers per team.

Surprisingly, it _wasn't_ Harry who caught the snitch. Right before sunset Charlie found the snitch, Harry was on the other side of the pitch. Catching it just within the tips of his fingers, his team then won the match! Ann jumped up and down in surprise, and kissed Ron. A happy but tired Bill was cheered up by Fleur, who met him the instant he landed, grinning broadly. The final score was 160-150, mainly because the opposing team had superior chasers, and yet they'd won!

(A/N: Run outta ideas. Anyone got any? (Please, I need ideas!). Well, school's back, so I'll be updating approximately one chapter every two weeks, or at least once a month, unless something like exams comes up. Sorry about the wait. I'm going to TRY to update one chapter a week, but I doubt that'll happen. Sorry! smiles . Bye for now!)


	19. The Leaving

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it is J.K Rowling's stuff, and she's AMAZING for it (smiles). Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself, and a _massive_ thanks to her. **

(A/N: Right, I'll write one chapter a month, minimum. Or at least I will go to a MASSIVE effort to try to. Sorry this chapter is so late; I had trouble getting on the 'net. Hope you like this chapter, although I know it isn't much. I'm out pf plot ideas, so any suggestions are welcome. Ciao!)

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"Ron. RON!" A voice said insistently. "Wake up!" Ron opened one bleary eye. "Ron, get up! It's 10 o'clock, we need to be back at Hogwarts in an hour!" The voice insisted, its French accent completely masked. Two slender hands squeezed Ron's shoulders. "Good-morning sleepy." Ann said, a bit more gently. Ron opened both eyes, looked at his fiancé, and mumbled.

"I'm tired. Lemme alone!" He whined, closing both eyes and rolling over.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ann exclaimed, not knowing how much she sounded like Molly, "Get out of bed this instant!" Downstairs in the kitchen everybody laughed, including Mrs. Weasley, as Ann's bellow floated down to them.

"I'm up. I'm up!" Ron exclaimed in shock, sitting up quickly. "Ann, please, don't _ever_ do that to me again." He pleaded, rubbing his eyes. Ann giggled.

"Well, you shouldn't have ignored me. I told you to get up." She shrugged. "Come on, breakfast is ready in the kitchen. _Hot-cross-buns_." She tempted. Leaning down and kissing him lightly, she whispered, "Good morning." Then she laughed and shook her mane of wavy chestnut hair, grinned wickedly, and walked downstairs.

"I guess I'd better get up now." Ron said tiredly, clambering out of his bed. With a yawn he changed from his pajamas into some clothes. "Imagine, waking me up like that." He grinned, muttering with a shake of his head. "I wonder if she knows how much she sounds like my mum." Grabbing his wand, he hurriedly packed then walked downstairs.

In the kitchen the delightful smell of freshly toasted hot-cross-buns met his freckled nose.

"Hi." He said sleepily. Mrs. Weasley shoved a plate of steamy hot-cross-buns, smothered with smooth, creamy butter, into his hands. "Thanks mum." He yawned.

"Good morning Ronnikins!" She said chirpily. Ron blushed crimson. Ginny, seeing the tomato that had once been his head, nudged Harry and laughed. Passing more plates of food out, Molly added, "Nice to know you didn't die in your sleep, you're still with us." Fred and George grinned.

"Yeah, unfortunately." George announced with a grin.

"It looks like poor ickle Ronnikins will have to go back to school again today." Fred quipped, cracking an identical grin. Mrs. Weasley shot both of them a very nasty look, so they hurriedly focused on their food.

"Not this morning boys." Arthur chided.

"Yes dad." They replied, then with a shrug continued to wolf down dozens on hot-cross-buns.

"So Ron, you packed ye-" Charlie's question was overridden by his mother.

"Ann, would you _please_ keep Cate _away_ from the food!" Molly exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry!" Ann whistled, and Cate looked up. She had curled up in a ball on top of one of the newly baked buns, cooing sweetly. "She must like the warmth. I didn't realize." She whistled again and Cate launched herself into the air and flew to perch on her shoulder.

"Well – here." Molly said gently, staring at the tiny golden dragon, "she can have this one; she's sat on it already." She offered, sliding the bun on to a bread-and-butter plate and placing it infront of Ann. Cate made a soft chime-ish sound and flew to nestle on top of the bun again, looking around the kitchen with her sparkly eyes. Everyone had tried, but no-one, not even Charlie, could clearly determine their colour. They seemed to change all the time. It was like they were full of sparkles, each one a different colour, to give her eyes a strange otherworldly, mystical rainbow of colours.

As everyone ate, chattering at the big dining table, after a while a grandfather clock chimed the eleventh hour. Ann, Ginny, and Harry stood up." Well, we'll just go get our things." Ginny said, walking out of the room with Harry behind her. Ron stood up and shifted from foot to foot as he walked up to his room. Then hurriedly he began to cram things in his case.

"Oi! Ron! Get out here! Everybody's waiting!" Bill bellowed from out on the lawn. His entire family, and also Harry and Fleur, were waiting for him.

"You didn't pack, did you?" Ann said from the doorway, rolling her eyes. She swept her wand, and everything in Ron's 'packing' pile soared into the case. Ann grabbed it. "C'mon, Dumbledore's expecting us back." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house, appearing in a whirlwind in the front yard, to see Harry and Ginny saying their goodbyes.

"Bye." Ron said to his family, going around to them and saying farewell.

"Goodbye." Ann said quietly. "Thank for having me here." She smiled at Mrs. Weasley before being wrapped in a tight hug. "Thanks for Cate, Charlie. I'll take good care of her." She promised, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him turn as red as his ruffled hair.

"You're welcome here anytime, Ann." Fred and George smiled, hugging her. "Although, we do think you're a bit too good for ickle Ronnikins." Ron glared at his twin brothers, and Bill pointed his wand at the back of their heads. He muttered something inaudible, and suddenly Fred and George sprouted long, long eyebrows, that covered their eyes.

"Hey!" Fred exclaimed.

"Cool!" His twin continued. "Can you teach us how to do that?" Everyone laughed, and Molly put her head in her hands.

With one final wave, Harry, Ginny, Ann, and Ron Dissaparated to Hogsmeade station, to find two carriages waiting for them.

"_Thank you Dumble_dore!" They breathed a sigh of relief. "I was _not _looking forward to lugging this stuff all the way to Hogwarts." Ginny said with a smile. Harry walked over to stroke the Thestrals. Ron chuckled. To those who couldn't see the Thestrals, such as himself, Harry simply looked like he was patting and talking to the air. Ann nudged him hard in the ribs, so he stopped.

When the four arrived at Hogwarts, they were met by Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, Remus, and an ecstatic Fiona. Fiona instantly pelted her self at Ann, hugging her tightly, then, to everyone's surprise, the ironically shy and reserved child did the same to Ron. The red-head looked at everyone in shock, and Ann smiled tearfully at her fiancé. Once Fiona had let go of him, Ron walked over to talk to Draco and Hermione. Ann was about to follow him when Dumbledore beckoned her over.

"Well, Miss – or should I say – Professor – Ann, I've heard from one Charlie Weasley that you've acquired a new pet." He said, his mischievous blue eyes twinkling. "Now, you do know that the only pets allowed in Hogwarts are a cat, owl, or toad," he began, looking at her seriously. Ann felt fear wash over her. Was he going to say she couldn't keep Cate? "But in this instance, like so many others, I will allow an exception." Ann breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir." She said, smiling.

"On one condition. I believe Charlie told you that Spanish Golden Orb dragons are rare," Ann nodded, "but I don't believe you know _how_ rare. Dragons in general are becoming scarcer; there are only around one or two million left in the wild." Ann gave him a quizzical look. "I know that sounds like a lot, but in reality, compared to how many there once was, it is very little. There are only about a few thousand Spanish Orb dragons left in the wild, and only a few hundred gold ones left." Ann gaped at him. "This is because an Orb dragon will not care for an orphaned dragon, only its own dragonet, so if the parents die, so does their kit." He explained. "So I am allowing you to keep this baby, as she is imprinted on you, and would otherwise not survive."

"Th – thank you Professor." Ann stuttered. The baby dragon curled up on her shoulder stretched, yawned, and then curled back up again.

"I have a favour to ask. Would you allow me to study her for a few hours each day?" He said tentatively. Out of the corner of her eye, Ann saw Fiona skipping up to the Castle followed by Remus, who looked tired and worn out compared to his bouncy friend.

"Of course! Sure." Ann said, smiling. "Here." She scooped the dragonet up into her hands, and held her out to Dumbledore. Cate looked at her inquisitively, eyes whirling with slight fear. "Go with Dumbledore for now." She said reassuringly to the bub. The tiny creature nodded and allowed Ann to give her carefully to Dumbledore. "I'll call her back at around 7 o'clock tonight." Ann stated. "I'll send her to you each morning from 9 until lunch, okay?"

"Thank you Ann." Dumbledore said with a smile. "And god luck with your first class tomorrow, I hope it goes well. I'll leave you to your friends, if you'll excuse us."

"Bye." Ann smiled. "Be good, Cate."

"Goodbye Professor." Dumbledore said with a smile, before walking up and into the Castle. Ann walked over to her friends.

"What did Dumbledore want?" They all asked.

"Oh, he just wanted to borrow Cate for a while, and to say hello." She explained.

"Cate?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she's a baby dragon – a dragonet – that Charlie gave to me." Ann explained. Hermione looked scandalized.

"But you _know_ dragons can't be tamed! And where will you keep her! Dragons get HUGE!" Ann's look-a-like exclaimed in astonishment.

"She's a Spanish Golden Orb dragon. She'll stay tiny, and they can be hand-trained." Ann fended her off. "I'll show her to you both later, Dumbledore has her right now. Don't _worry_." She said to Hermione, who still looked skeptical.

"We-ell." She drew out hesitantly. "I guess it's okay."

"Okay? Better than okay, it's cool!" Draco announced with a perfect smile.

"So, how did your trip go?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, after the… err… Ann?" Harry said with a shrug. "Your turn."

The group walked into the Castle as Ann proceeded to explain the first few days at The Burrow, with occasional tidbits from the other three.


	20. The Club

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it is J.K Rowling's stuff, and she's AMAZING for it (smiles). Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself, and a _massive_ thanks to her.**

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Okay, my first years, over here please!" Ann voice rang out across the Quidditch Pitch.

"Oi, midgets, over 'ere!" Ron yelled at his students. The two groups of first year students ran to their respective teachers, the Gryffindors to Ron, and the Ravenclaws to Ann.

"So, now you know the rules of Quidditch," Ron said to his kids.

"And had a bit of a practice," Ann continued to hers.

"We're going to have a game!" Ron exclaimed. The Gryffindors grinned wildly, and started cheering and hi-fiving. Over on Ann's side a sudden burst of noise erupted from the Ravenclaws. Ron guessed Ann had told her first years. Most of the Ravenclaws looked nervous, but eager, and a few looked keenly over at the Gryffindors.

"So. You seven," Ron indicated seven of his students, "go over there." He pointed to a spot a few meters away. "Fight over the positions between yourselves. After a while, I'll blow my whistle, and you'll switch with the others. Go on, go." Ron shooed the seven away. From the other side of the field Ann grinned mischievously at her fiancé, tossing her chestnut hair, as she watched her seven Ravenclaws walk to their positions and mount their brooms, the Gryffindors following suit. The two Professors strode into the center of the field. Ann raised one eyebrow.

"One, two, three, GO!" They chorused, blowing their whistles hard. Slowly, the first years rose in to the air. Ann lobbed the Quaffle into the air, and the game began!

Ron stared at his players. Ann was annoyed to see one smug Gryffindor dominating the field – she was a good flyer, for a first year – then laughed when Fiona neatly intercepted her pass, easily moving around the players. To her surprise, Ron laughed too.

"She bloody brilliant!" He said, clapping. "Why'd she have to be in _Ravenclaw_?" Ann smirked, and raised one eyebrow again.

"Hey, Quail, don't deliberately collide with people!" Ann yelled up at one Gryffindor who was barging in to everyone else.

"I – I'm NOT!" The tiny little girl yelled back fearfully, colliding with a fellow House-mate. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Time to switch?" He asked. Ann nodded. In unison they blew their whistles. The Gryffindor girl, Kya, and Fiona, were still battling over the quaffle.

"And to think she normally plays Seeker." Ann laughed, seeing the look of fury on the Gryffindor child's face as Fiona neatly lobbed the quaffle through the middle goal hoop, catching it as she landed smoothly on the turf beside her aunt.

"Normally _Seeker_!" Ron gasped. "She'd be _perfect_!" Ann grinned cheekily. Meanwhile, Kya was so busy glaring at Fiona, who was talking to a tall, dark haired guy she'd met at the Masked Ball earlier in the term, that she forgot to pay attention and ploughed her broom into the grass instead of landing, nearly doing a faceplant.

"Okay, switch over. Ravenclaw, you're short a person, so Fiona, I want to see you play Seeker." Ron announced. The students nodded and switched over, Kya giving Fiona a dirty look.

There we no exceptional fliers in the new group. One girl, called Arnya, was okay, but nothing compared to Kya and Fiona.

"She'd make a good Chaser." Ron commented.

"Telling me who to promote to the Team?" Ann joked.

"Alright, come down now!" Ron called up to the students. Ann beckoned to her Ravenclaws. "You've all done extremely well." He said to the little eager faces. "Congratulations!"

"This lesson's nearly over, go get changed, you've got a five minute early-mark. Go eat lunch. Just place the brooms over there." Ann said, smiling. All the students cheered, ditched their broomsticks, and trundled off towards the School.

"That was a decent bunch." Ron commented. Especially Kya and Fiona. That Arnya would be good too, with a bit more instruction and practice." Ann nodded.

"Pity they can't play 'till Second year, at least." She mused. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, arms bundled with broomsticks.

"I have an idea!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Ron, an _idea_!" Ann giggled. "That must be such a new experience for you!" Ron rolled his eyes, smiling.

"No, really, I think this's seriously a good idea!" He continued determinedly. "What if we asked Dumbledore if we could start a Quidditch Club!" Ann looked at his quizzically. "Completely separate from the Quidditch School Cup, of course. Maybe for just the 1st years, to give 'em some more practice, if they want to come." Ann just stared at him.

"Well, my idea is, we could get the first years, all Houses, say, one night a week, and let 'em play Quidditch. We'll play 'em off against each other, and say… the winning team each week gets 100 points for their house, plus 5 points for each student who participates, whether they win or not!" He said triumphantly.

"Ron, that's a _fantastic _idea!" Ann said, nudging his to make him walk. They dumped the brooms back in the Quidditch supplies storeroom and headed back up to the Castle. "It'll give the first years more practice, and they'll get to play Quidditch, which normally only the House teams can really do. And if _any _first year can compete, then there isn't such a competition to get on the team, anyone could just show up! And it wouldn't bother the House Teams because it's completely separate to their Cup, and involving First Years!" She wondered. "Ron, you're brilliant!" She said, hugging him exuberantly. Ron kissed the end of her nose.

"I know Ann. I'm just too great." He said smirking and puffing up his chest. Ann poked him in the side, making him deflate.

"Hey, Dumbledore's still got to say yes!" She drawled.

Trudging up to their rooms to get changed out of their Quidditch robes, Ann screamed as she walked into her room and found Dumbledore sitting on her bed, grinning.

"I'm sorry Ann. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized, holding up both hands. Ron appeared in the room a split second later.

"Oh. Professor." He stated, seeing Dumbledore on the bed. "Hi." He looked questionably at Ann, who shrugged.

"Professor Dumbledore shocked me." She admitted to her fiancé, blushing a fiery red. Ron smiled.

"Oh, Professor, we had something to ask you." Ron added suddenly.

"Yes?" Dumbledore inquired, looking over his half-moon glasses.

"Well, I had an idea." Ron stated.

"Very good Ron." Dumbledore smiled crookedly.

"_Why_ does everyone do that?" The redhead exclaimed, looking at the roof. "Anyway, my idea was this. We thought we could open a Quidditch Club, completely different from the Cup, just for the First years, since they can't be on House Teams. Me and Ann will put those who want to come into House teams, then play 'em off each other." Dumbledore inclined his head.

"It'd be a really loose structure, working with whoever chose to show up each time." Ann continued. "And we'd teach them, and help them improve their Quidditch and flying skills. And it wouldn't interrupt the House Teams, because they wouldn't interfere with the Teams themselves, or the Cup, and they're only First Years, so they can't be on a House Team anyway."

"We figured the prize for the winning team could be 100 points towards their House, and everyone who participates earns 5 points for their House, regardless of whether their team wins."

"I think it can be arranged." Dumbledore said after a moment's consideration. "Yes, yes, it should be fine. You may post a notice on the House notice boards, and I'll announce it tomorrow." He continued. "And congratulations Ron, for being such an ingenious teacher. You too, Ann. I've heard nothing but good of the both of you since you've started teaching." He smiled, standing up. "Well, I must be going."

"Didn't you want to speak to one of us, Professor?" Ann asked, remembering he'd been waiting for them.

"No, no, it's of no consequence." Ron looked puzzled. "I was simply waiting for you two to come off the Pitch so you could give me your idea." With that intriguing statement and a wave, he swept out of the room.

Total silence reigned.

"How does he _know_?" Ann exclaimed, collapsing into helpless giggles. "You only just had the idea! How, _how_ can he _know_?"

"Dunno!" Ron replied laughing. Leaning over, he kissed Ann, then left, going to his own room to get changed into his everyday robes.

"It's just so… he seems to know _everything_!" Ann yelled in the direction of Ron's room.

"Forget 'Hogwarts, a History,' forget the Chamber of Secrets, the greatest mystery of Hogwarts is just _how_ Professor Dumbledore manages to know everything, often before the person themselves realizes it!" Ron yelled back, laughing.

**(A/N: April's chapter. Sorry it's so late! I had it written, but couldn't get on the 'net. By the way, I am SO sorry I missed March! I can't believe I missed an entire MONTH! **

**This story'll be ending approximately at their Wedding. Just so you know. Probably. **

**Sorry I haven't been updating much, but my Remus/Hermione story is really captivating at the moment. Byez for now!)**


	21. The Finale

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but it is J.K Rowling's stuff, and she's AMAZING for it (smiles). Ann belongs to Ann-Marie herself, and a _massive_ thanks to her.**

(A/N: Just so you know, my birthday is on the 2nd of June, so that date has particular significance to me, which is why I chose it. Enjoy )

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

"Ron, c'mere." Ann called across the private Common Room. Ron walked over to his fiancé, wrapping his arms around her from behind and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling fondly.

"Pick one." She pointed to the piece of parchment infront of her. "Fonts."

"Uh… that one." Ron chose a totally random font.

"Oh, good, that was my favourite one!" Ann said gleefully. Putting away the parchment, the French woman drew a bunch of fabric samples out of her bag. "Look, these are the colours, and types of material I'm thinking of having the dresses done in. Which ones do you like?" She asked, resting her head on his freckled arm.

"Um… hmmm." Ron looked at the fabric. "Probably that one. He picked a shimmery, gold swatch of velvet.

"Good!" Ann smiled at him. "It's hard to believe our wedding is still one whole month away." She added wistfully. "Time seems to be going so _slowly_."

"Yeah." Ron agreed, kissing her cheek.

"Ron!" Ann batted him away cheerfully. Then she turned her head and kissed him softly. "_That_ is better." She grinned wickedly, eyes sparkling. "So. One long month." She stated.

"Yup. One long month 'till the 2nd of June." Ron gave her a lopsided smile. "30 days."

"You're counting the days?"

"You aren't? C'mon Ann, I know you've been counting. There's been a line of Bertie Botts Beans along you windowsill for over a month, diminishing slowly." Ann blushed, and Ron smiled.

"Oh, alright. You win." She conceded. "Just don't get too conceited. Just think how silly I'd look standing at the altar if your head basically blocked me from the view." She laughed.

"Fine." Ron grumbled, smiling. "I love you." He whispered in Ann's ear.

"I love me too." Ann whispered back. Ron looked affronted, unwrapping his arms and walking 'round to stand front of her, hands on his hips.

"Hey!" He said indignantly. "Hmm, maybe I'll have to have second thoughts about marrying you." He threatened, although his large mouth twitched.

"Nah Ron. Don't worry. I love you." Ann smiled lovingly at him. Standing up, she walked over to her mollified fiancé and kissed him sweetly, slinking her arms around his tall shoulders.

"Well, this is sweet and all, but I think you'd better stop for a while." A chuckle met their ears.

"Honestly Ron, think what would happen if student, a little First Year, walked in on you two!" Another voice met their ears. Ron and Ann turned their heads to see Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all staring at them. Ron's ears went a bright red, and Ann quickly slid her arms down to her side.

"Errr." Ron and Ann exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Really Ron, I came up here for the marvelous view out the windows, but you've fogged them all up! Surely you can wait for the honeymoon? Or even the wedding?" Ginny exclaimed, piping up. Draco laughed, his arm around Hermione's waist.

"As it is, we've came to tell you our good news!" He exclaimed, looking fondly down at his wife.

"Ron, Ann, well, I'm…" Hermione trailed off, scarlet.

"Go on." Ginny urged. With wide smiles from the others, Hermione hesitantly opened her mouth.

"Well, I'm pregnant!" She announced, smiling wildly as she spoke. Ann gasped, then smiled, hurrying over to hug her cousin. "It's a girl." Hermione disentangled herself and looked at Ron, worry creasing her face. "Ron-"

"Hermione – _Congratulations_!" Ron said warmly, even though he felt like someone had thrown a sack of bricks at his head. "That's – that's _wonderful_!" He smiled warmly, and walked over, hugging the Malfoy tightly. "It's _great_, Hermione. Really." He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled widely at him, one hand over her stomach.

"Congratulations, Draco." Ron added, holding out his hand. To his surprise, Draco grabbed his hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled Ron into a hug.  
(Albeit a manly hug.)

"Thanks Ron." He said, glowing.

"C'mon Hermione. Names?" Harry spoke up, grinning.

"Er, we were thinking of Saria." Hermione told them. "Or Narcissa." Draco smiled fondly at his wife. "Or maybe even Lily." She glanced at rather warily Harry, who nodded, an odd light in his eyes.

"Why not combine some of them?" Ginny put in. "Saria Narcissa Malfoy. Or Narcissa Saria Malfoy. Although I think the first one is cuter, no offence." Draco smiled.

"You know, I like that." Draco replied. "Saria Narcissa Malfoy." He smiled at Hermione, who nodded.

"Me too. Good idea Ginny!" She praised, smiling brightly. "I think Saria Narcissa Malfoy is beautiful."

"Then that it is." Draco agreed.

"Good." Ginny laughed. "No offence, but I have dibs on 'Lily.'" She gave Harry a significant look, which Ron chose to deliberately ignore.

"We're not married yet, Ginny." Harry laughed, glancing slightly cautiously at Ron.

"So how old is she?" Ann asked, smiling.

"Only a few weeks." Hermione revealed. "I was so shocked that wizard pregnancy tests worked so early!"

"We're not _completely_ in the Dark Ages, Hermione." Draco laughed, putting his arm back around her.

"Well, congratulations!" Ann exclaimed, sidling over to Ron and leaning against him.

"Yeah." The others added.

"Well, we'd better go." Hermione interjected. "We've got other people to tell, namely Dumbledore and Minerva." She smiled shyly. "Bye all." With a wave, Draco led his wife out of the room, his thin arm still around her protectively.

"Isn't it wonderful, Harry!" Ginny said joyfully, kissing him.

"Oi, cut that out!" Ron interrupted. "It's slightly disturbing!" Ann's sweet laughed tinkled though the room.

"Aw Ron, let them be." She giggled, smiling fondly at her red-head, placing a hand on his cheek. "C'mon, we're late. Quidditch Club, remember?" A look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah." He said slowly. "Bye lovebirds." He threw at Ginny and Harry, who were still kissing enthusiastically.

Outside the room, with Ron being considerably more relieved now that he didn't have to see his sister making out with his best friend, Ron and Ann hurried through the corridors towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"What about you, Ann?" Ron asked, realizing he'd never asked her an extremely important question.

"What about me?"

"Kids. Do you want any? When should we have them?" He asked seriously.

"Well, Ron." Ann replied, just as gravely, "I would honestly like to have kids with you at some point in the future. Maybe two. Or three. Or even four!" She grinned. "Once we're married, maybe a after a year…" She trailed off. "I don't know. With Fiona, I never really considered it."

"I guess you're right. Although I'm glad you do want _some_ children." He smiled warmly, scarlet. "As long as we have at least one, eventually, I'll be happy." Ann grinned.

"Definitely. There'll be one; don't worry." Kissing him quickly, she started loping along the halls, Ron jogging after her.

* * *

**_One Month Later June 2nd_**

"Oh Hermione, I'm so nervous!" Ann fretted. "What if I trip? Or I forget my vow?" Ann fretted, plucking at her hair. Hermione gently slapped her hand.

"Don't touch your hair, you'll mess it up." She chided gently. Rubbing the small of her back, she smiled at her nervous cousin. "You'll do fine." She reassured Ann. "You look beautiful, everyone's here, you know your vows off by heart, and if you forget, just make 'em up." She smiled encouragingly.

"And if you trip, raise you hands in the air. Act like you meant to do it, and grin at everyone. Trust me, they'll clap, not laugh." Ginny added gently, remembering a piece of advice someone had once mentioned.

"Thanks Ginny." Ann said, smiling wryly.

"Plus, even if you fall, they'll probably be too shocked by the dress to notice!" Ginny laughed. "You look gorgeous! My brother's eyes are going to fall out of his head." Ann looked down at her dress. Made of beautiful, pure gold coloured velvet, it fell to her wrists and down to her ankles. Little chocolate brown boots covered her feet, and there was silver embroidery on the sleeve cuffs and neckline, which was wide v-neck. Ann smiled, smoothing the perfect dress. Her hair was basically down, a waterfall of chestnut ripples cascading down her back. A few wavy strands framed her face, while a few locks had been pulled back and clasped at the back of her head to join the rest of her dark hair. A fine, silver veil covered her face, sitting on a circlet of gold in her hair.

"Yeah Ann, you look beautiful." Hermione confirmed. "Come on. Everyone will be wondering where you are."

Out on a raised dais, everyone _was_ wondering where the bride had gotten too. One red-headed man in particular.

"Harry, what if she doesn't show up!" Ron worried. "What if she's decided to call it off? What if she thinks it's too soon, or she just doesn't want to marry me?" He freaked. "She's always been better than me, what if she's realized that?" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ron, mate, she'll show up. You know girls. Probably just fussing with her hair or something." Ron looked at him, eyes feverish. "And get rid of the notion that she's better than you. In a marriage, both partners are _equal_." He emphasized, showing unusual sentiment. "If Ann thought you'd both rushed things, she would have said no, okay?" Harry reassured his best friend. Privately, the Potter was wishing the women would hurry up, before Ron had a nervous breakdown, and because it was hot standing in the sun in a black suit.

Suddenly sweet music filled the air, coming from a few flautists and violinists over to the left of the platform. Smiling widely, Fiona skipped out of the big tent erected for the women to get ready in, strewing white, yellow, pink and red rose petals across the lawn. Hermione and Ginny came out next, and the three slowly made their way down the flower-strewn aisle. When the flower-girl and bridesmaids had taken their places opposite Harry and Draco, there was an expectant pause.

The wedding music began, lilting sweetly on the slight breeze, as Ann slowly emerged from the marquee. Slowly, smiling tearfully, she made her way up to the dais, taking her place beside Ron.

A hush fell over the crowd again as the marriage-dude-guy stepped up. It was Professor Dumbledore! Seeing the crowds surprised look, he grinned wolfishly.

"Welcome to the wedding of Ann D' Neige and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said slowly. "And yes, this is a legal wedding." He smiled again. "I have a permit to marry people, amongst my many bits of parchment." The crowd chuckled, sitting down onto rows of seats that had suddenly appeared. "We are here to witness this happy couple enter marital bliss. Although they have only known each other a relatively short time, anyone who's seen them together knows that this union is true love." An 'awww' went through the crowd. Mrs. Weasley smiled tearfully up at her son. "They have decided to write their own vows, as well as most of this little speech," Dumbledore chuckled mischievously, "And have insisted that I cut through most of the other mumbo jumbo and let them give their vows." He stepped back.

"I, Ron Weasley, promise to you, Ann D' Neige, that I will always be there for you. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world, and will never leave you. You are more special than you can ever imagine, and I will be proud, honoured, and delighted if you would consent to be my husband." Mrs. Weasley burst into loud, delighted sobs.

"Do you, Ann D' Neige, take Ron Weasley to be your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and ultimately to love him, till the day you die?"

"I do." Ann said firmly, smiling under her veil.

"Good. Continue."

"Ron Weasley, I love you." Ann said happily. "I want to be with you until I'm old, wrinkled, and no longer sexy." A laugh ran through the bystanders. "Actually, I want to be with you for even longer than that. For ever." She wiped away a tear of happiness. "I promise I will always love you, more than anything, and to always be there for you, and again, always love you. I would love for you to be my husband, if you would consider accepting, and I promise you'll never regret it." The silence continued.

"Do you, Ron Weasley, take Ann D' Neige to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, and ultimately to love him, till the day you die?"

"I do." Ron said seriously, feeling a wave of happiness and joy run through his veins.

"Well then." Dumbledore commented happily. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Clasping his hands together, he stated the statement known all over the world. "You may now kiss the bride."

Smiling wildly, Ron lifted Ann's veil, revealing her teary, stunned and utterly delighted face. Tilting her chin up slightly, he leant down, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

_(A/N: Well, it's been a lovely time writing for you all. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, which is enormously. I'm sorry it had to finally come to an end, but it really needed to finish._

_Thank you for bearing with me all this time, and I give a deep thanks to Ann-Marie herself, who's allowed me to borrow her persona all this time. Even if it was your idea, Ann-Marie, thank you so much! A massive thanks to all who've read, and especially all you wonderful people who've reviewed! )_

**_THE END._**


End file.
